Wish
by Piffles
Summary: Sakura is a 13 year old girl gifted with magic facing the challenges in front of her: Jealous enemies, learning magic, and her feelings for her roommate. *Chapter 7* S/S, A/U Please R&R!
1. A wish comes true

Wish  
  
This is the best ficcy I've thought of yet! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors or any of their characters.  
  
Chapter 1: A Wish comes true.  
  
She was in Children's Choir, even though she was 13, with clear boredom shown clearly across her face. 'Okay. So why am I here again, OTOU- SAN?' She thought. She knew why, but didn't belive it. Though everyone tells her so, she still doesn't believe she has a beautiful voice. See, she was often teased, she barely ever got compliments. Though, the teasing never brought her down, she had a love for life. She always looked on the bright side, and that's what drew people to her. She had loyal friends that were with her through thick and thin; she loved her friends dearly.  
  
She never saw any reason to cry, be angry, or talk back; she often turned anger and sadness into happiness. Anger had been the cause of lost trust, and talking back to people, she believed, would make you as bad as the person that's making fun of you.  
  
There was something about her; something that made you wonder if she's all that she's made to be, like one of those Russian dolls, where you keep on opening up the dolls as they get smaller and smaller until you reach the smallest one. In her case, the smallest doll in her was her true self.  
  
All her hopes, dreams, and future layed in this 'doll.' Her magic layed in it, also. All she had to do was awaken it by realzing it was there, like a seeping bear in its den until it awakens and realizes it's springtime.  
  
She always hoped there was a such a thing as magic. She had already made spells; enchantments, although she always doubted there was such a thing. All the spells were the result of hope, hope that was dimming out like a candle running out of oxygen for so many years, hope that hesitated to let go; hope that turned into a single wish...  
  
This girl was Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was walking home from school, it was the last day of 7th grade, and she was particularly sad because all of ther friends were going away for the summer. Tomoyo was going to America with her mother, Chiharu was going to India because she was an exchange student, Naoko was going to France on a summer vacation, and Rika as going to Tokyo to live with her aunt, so Sakura was left all alone.  
  
Though, she felt something was going to happen. All of her friends going somewhere out of town for the whole summer vacation was not just a coinsidence. Something was definatley going to happen, and all of her friends were in the way.  
  
Sakura finally got home, The first thing she did was go up to her room and flop herself down on her bed as tears trickled down her face.  
  
'All alone,' she thought, 'Why? Why am I not going anywhere? It's just too... weird. Well, since I'm alone, why not try a few spells, maybe...' She jumped off her bed, wiped off her tears and ducked under the bed, feeling for a box. When her had felt the desired object, she pulled it and herself out from under the bed and swept off the blanket of dust that lightly covered the shoe box. After she gently rolled off the rubber bands holding it together, she lifted off the cover to find a diary sealed off with a closed lock. She grabbed the purple diary, walked over to her dresser and pulled out the last drawer to reveal several hidden trinkets that were carefully kept secret laid out neatly on the floor. She picked out a pair of gleaming silver keys and set the dresser back in its place. She lifted up the lock and inserted one of the silver keys and tugged the lock open. Sakura opened the book eagerly and thumbed through the pages of spells she had written and symbols for words that she had made up for 2 years; ever since she was 11. She created the language and symbols for the spells very carefully so that no one could steal them. Someday, if the magic worked, she would memorize the symbols and languages and burn the diary.  
  
Sakura finally stopped when she found the spell she wanted; the fire spell. She brought over a nearby candle and set it in front of her. Sakura looked back at her book and then to the awaiting candle and said five words,  
  
"Hi na shi ke a." The pink candle just stood there, mocking her. Sakura tried five more times until she retired.  
  
Before she set the book back in its designated box, she abruptly stopped as she felt something warm in her heart. She sat up rigidly as she felt the tingling warmth travel up her throat and on to the tip of her tongue where it stopped at her closed lips, waiting to be realised.  
  
It took her about 30 seconds to realize what it was; a tune. Suddenly, Sakura had an idea; sing the spell.  
  
'Why not?' she thought to herself, 'You've got nothing to lose.' So, she let the tune out and sang in a pure song, with strength and sureness, as if she had done it before,  
  
"*Hi na shi ke a.*" Sakura felt the spell wrap around her, blow through her hair, and she tasted a cold metal ting of magic against her tongue; but nothing compared to what happened next.  
  
A flash of light eruputed in the air above the candle and revealed a bright and strong fire that melted the candle in to a pink blob in the saucer it was on before Sakura fainted.  
  
***  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. As her eyes focused she saw the hardened wax of her melted candle on the saucer, and the diary opened to the page of the fire spell near her. As Sakura took another glance at the diary, she could've sworn she closed it before singing. She must've fainted.... but why?  
  
'It was only a damn fire spell, it couldn't of have knocked me out, on the other hand it was my first spell...' While Sakura was debating with herself, she didn't notice the door creep open revealing a pair of eyes peering through the door looking right at her.  
  
"Sakura, are you awake?" asked the man.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, Otou-san, you scared me!" said Sakura, desperatley catching her breath.  
  
"Why are you on the floor?"  
  
"W-well... I-I was... uh... ur... doing a m-math project and I-I fell asleep."  
  
"Oh, okay. So, did you pack yet?"  
  
"Pack for what?"  
  
"Camp! You've been talking about it all of May."  
  
"Huh? But, I never talked about the summer at all..." It was true; she never spoke about what she was going to do for the summer with her father at all.  
  
"Don't tell me that you want to quit now." Sakura thought for a moment. 'Should I leave? I could make new friends; but what about my magic? It would be hard to keep from people, but it's safer in the country than in the city.  
  
"Yes, Otou-san, I'm still coming. "  
  
"That's my girl! Get your things ready and I'll have breakfast done for you."  
  
"Okay." As her father left the room, Sakura pulled out a big suitcase and threw the purple diary in, packed a few outfits with a few accessories, a brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. She quickly changed out of her pajamas, put on some flared blue jeans and a grey tank top with a rainbow on it, and went downstairs to catch some breakfast.  
  
After she ate a breakfast of fluffy pancakes, (fast, too; some old habits never die,) she asked her father,  
  
"When are we leaving?" and his reply was,  
  
"When your things are in the trunk, in otherwords, now." Sakura just gave him a nod.  
  
***  
  
Sakura had been riding in the car for three hours when they got to the camp; Camp Unilyah. It was a remote place in the mountains, away from the big cities. There was a big lake, wide open spaces, as well as forests. When Sakura stepped out of the car, she could already taste the sweet air; a nice change from the city. There were already a lot of people here; it was a popular camp.  
  
'An opportunity to make new friends,' thought Sakura, gladly.  
  
After she kissed goodbye to her father, she made her way to the podium, where there was a few councilors waiting for more cars to come. She paitiently waited about twenty mintutes before one of the councilors finally stood atop the podium and spoke,  
  
"Welcome to Camp Uniliyah!" said the peppy councilor as she paused for the cheer that arose from the crowd,"Okay, okay. As many of you know, this is Camp Unilyah's twentith anniversary! So, we're going to do a few things differently this year. All people have travel to the bathroom with someone after dark," the blonde councilor paused yet again for moans of distaste, "But there will be a dance every other week for 6th graders and up!" Another cheer rose from the crowd before they let the councilor talk again. "Now, I want all 5 through 7 year olds to go with her," said the councilor as she pointed to a tall, young, brunette girl to her right, "I want all 8 through 10 year olds to go with him," she pointed to a tall male blonde councilor, again to her right, "and I want all 11 through 13 year olds to go with her," and she pointed to another blonde councilor to her left, "I also want all the 14 through 17 year olds to come with me! Now go have fun!"  
  
Sakura made her way through the bustling crowd to the blonde councilor. She waited by the councilor, watching all the people make their way toward their designated councilors, until she finally spoke,  
  
"Do I have all the 11 through 13 year olds here?" she paused as she looked around and then started again, "Good. I'm going to be your councilor for the next three months. My name is Karri. Since everybody is here, let's go!" She led them up a path leading up the mountain to their camping area.  
  
"Okay! Now that we're all here, let's get started. I know for most of you this is a routine, but I have to say this for the newbies," with these words, Sakura felt even more out of place, "I have to give out all your tent partners and tents; don't worry, you'll share a tent with a person of the same gender. When you get your tent, decide where you want to put it, but it's going to stay there for three months, so choose carefully. The bathrooms and cafeteria are a little more up the trail, and the lake is down that hill, so feel free to go for a swim when you need to, got it?" The whole group nodded silently. "Good. Now for the tent partners! Oh yea, no trading tent partners! Okay, Greenwood, Marta, and Abhorsen, Pilar..."  
  
Karri continued to announce tent partners until there were about 14 people left. Sakura's stomach was filled with a mass of butterflies.  
  
"...Takuchi, Rei, and Apapa, Makoto, Kinomoto, Sakura, and Li, Syaoran..." Finally! Sakura's butterflies instantly disappeared as she made her way to get the tent.  
  
'Hmm... Syaoran, what a strange name for a girl... little wolf..." Sakura stopped as she saw Syaoran as she grabbed for the bundled up tent. Sakura's eyes got wide in realization.  
  
'She,' was a guy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hey! Hope ya liked it, because I have a LOT better chappies in store! Oh, yea, to avoid any confusion, Syaoran was the one who grabbed for the tent, not Sakura, I didn't feel like interrupting on a very important part of the story! :) See ya! 


	2. Syaoran

Thankies to my first 4 reviewers! Dreamerdust, Dianne, Bridget, and Pink Cherry Blossom! Just to let people know that if you have an AIM screen name or MSN screen name, I WILL I.M. you so if you don't want me to, say that in your review! I also like to read my reviewer's stories and review them, too. If I really like them, I'll include them in my stories! Oh yea, but if you just review to say, read my storie, I'm not going to., unless they ask very politely. Not such a bad price to pay for being nice and reviewing, huh? Sorry for not putting this in the first chappie, but... ' - thought *-magic (Having problems with italics, I'm major HTML retard, for some reason I can't do it. That's why there were broken HTML tags in there, sorrie!) Well, anyway, on with the chappie!  
  
Warning: This chappie is rated PG13 for cussing reasons.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors or any of their characters, or Sabriel and any of her bells.  
  
Chapter 2: Syaoran  
  
After Sakura had checked with Karri about her tent partner Syaoran, she knew something was up. When she had said that her tent partner was a guy, Karri's reply was,  
  
"Don't make fun of that poor girl, she already has it tough looking like a guy." Karri apparently didn't realize that she had made fun of the 'poor girl.'  
  
Sakura walked across the grassy ground back to Syaoran, who was looking for a clear space without trees to put the tent.  
  
"Who are you?" said Sakura, with a questioning, thoughtful, and scrunched up face.  
  
"Li Syaoran." said Syaoran, sarcastically with a blank look on his face. Sakura threw him a glare and said,  
  
"No, I mean... umm... why are you here? Are you a guy or a girl?"  
  
"I'm here to teach you, and I'm a guy. I thought that you might know."  
  
"Oh. I didn't mean any offence when I asked you if you were a guy or a girl... Hey! Are you questioning my... ur... smartness?" said Sakura with a raised eybrow. Syaoran let out a cold laugh and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you know anything about your magic, yet?"  
  
"No! How could I know! I just got it yesterday!"  
  
"Oh, I thought that one of your parents might have already told you, especially your mother." Sakura looked away, trying to hide her tears, and said,  
  
"Well... my mother died and my father happens to not know anything!"  
  
"Oh... well... umm..." Syaoran looked at her with sympathy, 'If she only knew how much I feel her pain.' he thought, remembering his father.  
  
"Don't you care about anyone else's feelings besides your own?" she asked. 'I will not cry,' thought Sakura, 'Even though she died so long ago, it still gives me grief to think of her.'  
  
"I don't like girls very much." He said, thinking up a quick excuse. 'I don't even know her. She doesn't need to know about my father.'  
  
"Well, can you at least try to be nice?!"  
  
"Iie." Syaoran said, defiantly shaking his head.  
  
"You're a big meanie, didn't you know that?!" Sakura was trying to lighten up the mood by saying something that was more carefree with an air of childness, and not so.... well, serious.  
  
"Sorry, but I wouldn't know because I just found out today." stated Syaoran, re-stating Sakura's words and backfiring them back at her.  
  
"Well, surprise, surprise. I thought you would already know because you probably annoy the hell out of yourself!" she said as smoke was streaming out of her ears, and her face turning impossible shades of red.  
  
"Not if you're annoying me first," Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Ooh... meanie..." Sakura thought for a moment, after stomping her foot and leaving a mark in the green grass. "Anyway... soo can you tell me why my dad thought I talked about camp all last month, and when Karri thought that you were a girl!" (AN: By the way, it's the 2nd week of June right now.)  
  
"We can't be kept apart," this time Syaoran turned away from Sakura. She tilted her head thoughtfully and asked,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm training your magic."  
  
"Okay... This majorly bites that I have to spend the whole summer with YOU!" Syaoran turned his head around and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Let's just find camp." Sakura and Syaoran walked on in silence.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Sakura had just woken up from a deep sleep. She and Syaoran had set up the tent, somehow, together, with little fighting, and much less speaking, involved. After that they went to dinner, and sat at different tables, alone, all the way across the room from each other; occasionally throwing evil glares to the other. They agreed on divinding the tent in half; Syaoran's half and Sakura's half. All night they had slept on the oppisite sides crammed against the wall; keeping as much away from each other as possible.  
  
When she awoke, Sakura gathered up the biggest yawn she could muster, puffed up her chest, opened her mouth wide, and yawned as loud and long as her breath let her,  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" To add to the affect, she stretched as far as she could so she made the tent rustle and her sleeping bag crunch.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Yelled Syaoran when he was awake. Sakura leaned down to his ear,  
  
"MORNING, SUNSHINE!!"  
  
"AHHH!!! What in the hell is wrong with you?!?" Sakura just tilted her head innocently and replied,  
  
"You." She skipped happily out of the tent, taking her clean clothes, brush, toothpaste, and toothbrush with her to the bathroom; growing devil horns along the way. Syaoran just thumped himself down on to his pillow, even though he knew he couldn't go back to sleep, and thought to himself, 'Oh great, I just have to be chosen to live with the queen of bitches for three months. What's worse than this?' Syaoran paused for a moment, then thought in reply to his question,  
  
'Falling in love with her.'  
  
***  
  
After breakfast in the cafeteria, Syaoran approached Sakura and said somewhat like a flight attendant,  
  
"Your training starts in fifteen minutes. Please get all your things within that time. I'll be back at the tent."  
  
"B-but..." a bewildered looking Sakura replied to the air; Syaoran had already left to the tent. She stomped her foot against the ground and yelled after him, "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
After they had emerged from their tent with their things they walked up the path looking for a rural area so that no one would see them; Sakura with her purple diary, and Syaoran with his sword in its sheath, and a...  
  
"Hey! What's that weird thing that you're wearing on your shoulder?" said Sakura curiously, and thought to herself, 'Things just keep getting weirder...'  
  
"It's a bell-bandolier," he replied with no emotion.  
  
"What do you use them for?"  
  
"You will see..." said Syaoran, carefully adding mystery. Both of them walked on the dirt path in the middle of the thick forest in silence, Sakura behind Syaoran. Syaoran stopped before a place with no grass, just dry dirt. "I want you to try your fire spell, again," said Syaoran as he pulled out the 2nd smallest bell in his bandolier, and a candle from his pouch. Sakura was about to argue, but thought better of it. What would it hurt to preform it again? 'Well, I could set the whole forest on fire, kill myself doing so, faint...'  
  
"Okay." Sakura flipped to the fire spell page, concentrated on the candle, and sung the words, "*Hi na shi ke a*" Sakura once again saw the flame burst out of thin air, entirely melting the small tea candle, and felt her coinsiousness slip away. Before she fell to the ground Syaoran caught her with one arm and rang the bell with the other. Much to Sakura's surprise, instead of a 'ding dong', the sound of a thousand screeching parrots came out of the bell and jerked Sakura awake. "Whoa! What was that!"  
  
"That was Belgaer the Waker, the 2nd of my bells."  
  
"Cool. They're magic, right?"  
  
"You intelligence and logic never cease to amaze me, Sakura." said Syaoran; the sound of his voice lathered with sarcasm. Sakura kicked up some dirt at Syaoran's face and yelled,  
  
"Meanie!" Sakura tilted her head with curiousity, "Soo... what do your other bells do?"  
  
"Uh..." said Syaoran seemingly counting his fingers, then spoke again, "Well, the smallest is Ranna the Sleepbringer, Mosrael the Waker, Kiebeth the Walker, Dyrim the Talker, Belgaer the Thinker, Saraneth the Binder, and Astarael the Sorrowful." Sakura gave him a great big smile and said,  
  
"Oh! Cool!"  
  
"Anyway, your spell looks a bit out of control. This may take awhile since your new to your power, but by the end of the day we should have it. Now try it again, but this time concentrate on the wick instead of the whole candle." So, Sakura went through the process again, but this time the outcome was only the top of the candle and wick being burned off instead of the whole candle being melted in a medley of tin and wax. Sakura jumped up in the air, flinging her arms,  
  
"Hey!! It's not all the way melted!!"  
  
"Obviously." Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Why don't you try just concentrating on the end of the wick instead of the whole wick. I've only got a limited number of candles, so try to be careful!" said Syaoran as he set down the third candle. Sakura stared at the wick before going over the predure over again. This time the wick had a flame on it with only a few black scorch marks on the wax around it.  
  
"Hey!!! I didn't melt the whole candle this time!"  
  
"Yeah. Um... congradulations. Anyway, you've still got a longs ways to go."  
  
"NANI?" screamed Sakura; right in Syaoran's ear. Syaoran replied, rubbing his ear,  
  
"We still have all the spell in your book to master and the ones in the Li- clan book." Sakura looked down at the ground and pouted,  
  
"Oh man..." Syaoran looked at Sakura,  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad, let's practice a few more times."  
  
After practicing the spell for three hours, Sakura didn't need Syaoran's bell to wake her up any more, and there wasn't any sign of burn or melting anywhere on the candle. By this time Sakura was leaping up and down,  
  
"Yay! This is sooooooooooo cool! I'm going to practice day and night!" Syaoran bit his lip,  
  
"Umm... that can be a bad thing..." Sakura looked at him questioningly, and said,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you know your magic too much, it might get mad when you get mad, and burn things..." said Syaoran, remembering the time when his mother accidently set the forest on fire when one of his sisters got caught making out with a guy. 'I hope that never happens, she'd probably burn down this huge forest!'  
  
"But wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
"Umm..." said Syaoran, carefully backing away, "Maybe we should go now, it's close to dinner time..." but Sakura was already gone, leaving a cloud of dust, by the time he said 'dinner.'  
  
***  
  
Sakura was watching Syaoran eat dinner all the way across the table. Sakura felt kind of bad for waking Syaoran up like that. (Hey, it was the kind of person Sakura was.) Besides, she didn't want to be worst enemies with the person that she was going to live with for the next three months. So, she walked over to Syaoran's table and sat herself down right across from him.  
  
"What?" said Syaoran, looking at her with question.  
  
"Well... I was hoping that we could be friends, since we'll be spending a lot of time with each other this summer, and I happen to want to enjoy my summer, whether it's with you or not. Besides, we haven't even said each other's names yet!" Syaoran just looked at her, then finally spoke,  
  
"Okay, but you do realize that I still have to get you back for this morning." Sakura looked at him with fear then finally said,  
  
"O-okay, but please don't get me too bad."  
  
"I can't guarantee you that." Syaoran gave Sakura an evil grin, (AN: Think of one of Eriol's evil grins *shudder,*) for his already has his plan all figured out...  
  
***  
  
Syaoran had been evaluating Sakura for awhile; trying to figure out how he was going to pick her up without waking her. Sakura was quite a bit smaller than him; she was 5'2", while he was 6'. (The guys in the Li-clan went through puberty after they attain their magic and bells.)  
  
He finally slipped his hands and arm under her knees and back, slowly and carefully picked her up. He was surprised at how light she was. Sakura let out a snort which made Syaoran stop, but still slept. He slipped out of the tent and across the grassy hill, heading to the lake.  
  
He didn't see some of the people eyeing them suspiciously; because what they saw was a big burly girl carrying another small girl. Most of them started pinching themselves or went back to bed.  
  
Syaoran finally reached the pier; he had to stop himself from "evil laughing." He walked to the very end of the pier and dumped the precious bundle in his arms into the icy cold water; then he "evil laughed."  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Syaoran was watching the rippling water, waiting to see the horrified and flabbergasted look on Sakura's face when she popped up from the water. Syaoran waited a few more seconds before he got worried. Wasn't she supposed to be up by now? He look down at the water and saw nothing, not a ripple. He looked up at the sky, hoping that he didn't kill Sakura. She was a nice girl, and he didn't want anything to happen.  
  
All of Syaoran's worries washed away once he felt something wet grab his ankle and pull him under. This time it was Sakura who was evil laughing, but all her laughs went silent when she was tugged underwater. This time both people came up from underwater. Sakura smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"I've gotta admit, that was a good one, Li-kun!" Both of them smiled at each other, and walked to their tent sopping wet, laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... um... plz don't flame me on this! I worked soo hard. *cries*  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: You were right on the ball! Was it really THAT obvious that Syaoran was going to be Sakura's trainer?  
  
Cristie: *Hugz* Thanx for telling me those things, can you tell I made an effort? About the HTML tags, I had just corrected the whole storie like 5 times, and I was just too lazy to correct it again, lol! Anyway, when are you going to post your storie on FF.net?  
  
Kitty Neko: Thankies for reading my storie! I'm so honored. *Tear*  
  
Bridget and all of my friends: Hey! Sorry if I forced you to read my storie, lol!  
  
Sorry that there's no mush... yet. Sorry if this chappie was crap, I've had a major writer's block. It's hard for me to get stories going. ^^' Anyway, the next chappie should be out next week, kay? (With a hint of mush; I hope) In the meantime, review!!!  
  
Recommended stories:  
  
Phoenix Rising By DreamerDust My comment: Super super good!!! A MUST read!!! So... everyone be nice and review it! It made me cry, too. Rating: 10/10  
  
Roomates By Ongaku (Kitty neko) My comment: Very cool!!! I love it!! Another must read! Quality writer right here! Rating: 9.5/10  
  
Thankies for reading my storie!! 


	3. Protector

Wish  
  
Hey hey!! I'm here again! (Everybody lets out an annoyed sigh) Thanks for liking the 2nd chappie so much!! *cries* Pink Cherry Blossom: Yes, the bells are from Sabriel; THE BEST BOOK EVER WRITTEN!!! I LOVE IT MORE THAN HARRY POTTER!!! (Sorry, folks, I got tired of waiting for the 5th book)  
  
This chappie is dedicated to the most awesome person ever, DreamerDust!! She STILL insists that my story is better than hers. (But we all know that hers is a LOT better.) According to me, she's absolutley nuts for thinking that. (Am I right, folks?)  
  
Chapter 3: Protector  
  
Things were suprisingly a lot easier between Sakura and Syaoran after he threw her off the pier. They actually talked to each other at mealtimes, and it wasn't about magic, either. They didn't sleep at the edges of their small tent anymore, and Syaoran was starting to consider Sakura as a friend. Hey, girls aren't that bad, right?  
  
For about 2 days they trained the minor magics under fire; light and warmth.  
  
There were about to start another day of training, when Syaoran told Sakura what magic they were going to train today,  
  
"Today we're going to train wind." Sakura started eagerly flipping the pages of her diary, "It's another higher element card, beside fire, so-"  
  
"Okay! Let's do this! *Has-*" interrupted a very cheerful Sakura, but Syaoran impatiently coughed and interupted the interupter,  
  
"As I was saying," he paused to throw Sakura a glare, "Wind is a very clever card and likes to play games before it obeys to its master. I guess that is it's way of testing you-" Syaoran was yet again interrupted by Sakura,  
  
"Okay!! Can we start!!" she whined, while jumping from foot to foot like she was on hot coals. Syaoran had enough of this, she totally went over the edge on his extremely short patience, making his ears and nose start steaming like a teapot.  
  
"SHUT UP!! LET ME TALK, DAMMIT!!" Sakura slowly nodded while she cowered against a tree, Syaoran dusted off his hands, and spoke again, "Now be extra careful and think before you act." Syaoran paused for a moment and looked down to the ground to hide his slight blush, "You can get hurt if you're not careful." Sakura looked up at Syaoran, eyes shining,  
  
"Okay. Thank you for warning me, Li-kun." Syaoran starting scratching the back his head, anime style, and formed a deep blush and a sweatdrop.  
  
"Uh.. um.. it's my duty, ya know, as your trainer." There was an uncomfortable silence until Syaoran broke it, "Well, you can say the spell now!" Sakura smiled uneasily and said,  
  
"Okay." Sakura closed her eyes and sung, "*Hash ni hora ku ne.*" Sakura felt wind wrap around her; inspecting her? Then she felt wind leave her and head out in front of her, where she could see a face forming out of thin air. It wasn't like a skin and flesh face, but a transpartent, ghost-like face. Sakura decided to test it.  
  
"Blow up some dust," ordered Sakura. Wind did blow up some dust, a lot of dust; in her face. It also starting blowing so hard that they had to yell to even hear themselves speak.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, you're going to have to weaken it. If it accepts you, it will go back inside of you," yelled Syaoran, fighting the terror on his face.  
  
"But I only have fire, light, and warmth!!" yelled back Sakura, not bothering to hide her terror of the fierce wind magic. Unfortuatley, wind didn't like Syaoran's words of advise, and blew him up in the air and hard against the tree, knocking him unconsious. Sakura ran to Syaoran's side and lifted his bleeding head on to her lap.  
  
'I've got to use fire, it's my only card that can attack!" Sakura looked worriedly at the bleeding head on her lap. 'I've got to get Syaoran back to camp!' Fire didn't need to be called this time; it had felt her words of distress.  
  
Soon, fire and wind were having a duel. Fire had also formed it's face and a little body; along with wind. The duel didn't last that long, only for a few minutes, because fire had wrapped itself around wind, until it's 'body' was limp. Wind was laid out neatly on the dirt ground by fire before fire disappeared. Sakura looked at wind's little body out on the ground.  
  
Soon, wind opened its eyes and winked at Sakura; which caused Sakura to flinch in suprise. Threads came out of wind and into Sakura's chest before it was gone.  
  
*** Syaoran woke up with a splitting headache and a pleasant warmth of Sakura's magic within him. 'Ouch. What happened?' Then he remembered being blown against a tree. 'Dammit, wind, did you really have to give me such a fucking headache?' He suddenly remembered Sakura. 'Is she alright? Dear God, I hope she is.'  
  
Syaoran quickly and painstakingly got up to find himself in the tent. He unzipped the zipper that was the borderline between him and the outside world. All the tense in his shoulders realised as he saw Sakura sitting next to a campfire peacefully gazing at the stars.  
  
"Did you just go swimming, Kinomoto-san?" Sakura quickly turned around, wide-mouthed. Then when she saw Syaoran, her mouth grew in to a smile.  
  
"Oh! Li-kun, I'm glad you're awake. Does your head still hurt?" Syaoran touched his head, and felt the bandage that wrapped around his head.  
  
"No." lied Syaoran. His head actually hurt like hell, but he didn't want to worry Sakura. Sakura looked down at the ground, then at Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I got you some food, it's warming up next to the fire." Sakura nodded her head toward the food. Syaoran scootched over to his food across from Sakura. There was an orange, warm chicken dumplings, steamed vegetables, a biscuit, and tea that Sakura must've made herself, laid out on the tray.  
  
Syaoran immediatly starting wolfing down his food, silencing the rumbles in his stomach. After awhile, he took a breath and a glance at Sakura. Her head hung, and she was looking at the ground. Syaoran's heart dropped to his stomach at the sight of her.  
  
"Are you okay, Kinomoto-san?" said Syaoran, concerned. Sakura kept looking at the dirt before her.  
  
"I feel bad."  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"No, not that kind of bad."  
  
"Then why do you feel bad?"  
  
"Because I made you get hurt." The color drained out of Syaoran's face. She was worried about him?  
  
"No, you didn't. It wasn't anyone's fault." said Syaoran, reasuringly. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, if it wasn't for me, you would've been here, safe. You should just go home before you get hurt anymore." Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. Him? Go home? Not possible. Syaoran took Sakura's hand that was laying lazily on her lap.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, it was my fault if it was anyone's. It wasn't you who chose your gift. It wasn't anyone, in fact." Syaoran smiled as Sakura lifted her head and looked at him, "You were very brave when you faced wind. Don't ever give up." Sakura looked at him for a moment, then leaned over and gave him a hug.  
  
"You can call me Sakura, okay?" Sakura whispered in his ear. Syaoran let go of her, then started to bow at her comically at her feet,  
  
"Oh great Kinomoto-sama, what an honor you have given me to let me call you by 'Sakura.' My ancestors, desendants, and I will praise you forevermore." Sakura giggled, then slapped Syaoran on the arm and said,  
  
"Then you can throw away your trash, put out the fire, do my laundry, and get me breakfast in the morning." Syaoran put his hand over his bandage,  
  
"But I am disabled, Kinomoto-sama."  
  
"No your not!!" Syaoran smirked,  
  
"But you forget that I can still throw you in the lake." Sakura sighed, defeated.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran woke up in the middle of the night to a pencil softly scratching on a piece of paper and dim candlelight. Syaoran slowly woke up; squinting his eyes to the light. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw Sakura writing in a notebook.  
  
"Sakura, why are you up at such an hour?" Sakura flinched and turned to Syaoran,  
  
"Oh, Syaoran. I'm writing a diary for all my grandchildren." Syaoran looked at her with intrest.  
  
"How strange. So, you plan on having grandchildren?" Syaoran bit his lip. He didn't really know what possessed him to ask that question. Sakura looked at him stragely and replied,  
  
"Yes. What girl doesn't. It has been my dream ever since I was young." Syaoran looked down at the ground and spoke again,  
  
"I have to get married no matter what. My mother said that if I didn't get a bride by 18, I'll have to get married to my cousin Mei Ling." Sakura looked at him quizzically,  
  
"Really? That totally bites. Why?"  
  
"They have to get a heir to the Li Clan. I'm not going to be here forever." Sakura also looked down at the ground,  
  
"Oh." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Syaoran spoke again,  
  
"I'm going back to sleep, good night Kinomoto-san." Sakura sighed, and said,  
  
"Yeah, me too." Sakura willed the dim light to go out and laid down on her sleeping bag.  
  
Sakura had a dream of a faceless groom with messy brown hair.  
  
Syaoran had a dream of a mysterious bride with emerald eyes.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran dealt and 'captured' with 'cool', the only underling of wind the day after they caught wind. It was now 2 days since they had the will of wind. Syaoran woke up Sakura at an extra early hour.  
  
"Sakura, wake up," he said gently shaking Sakura. Sakura remained asleep, but murmured,  
  
"Ughn... too early..." Syaoran persisted shaking Sakura and said,  
  
"I know. We have a long day ahead of us." Syaoran emphasized the word 'long.' Sakura pressed her face against her pillow,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today we have to get water." he said, reluctantly.  
  
"Go to the well and get it yourself," said Sakura, tiredly. Syaoran sighed,  
  
"No, we have to get the magic water." She groaned. She had been told from Syaoran that water was a very difficult and tempramental magic. Neither of them had been looking forward to this day.  
  
"Nooo..."  
  
"Yes." Sakura finally got up and rubbed her eyes. Syaoran place some hot food in front of her, "Eat fast, please. I want to get started as soon as possible." Sakura sighed and dug in. This was going to be a very... interesting day.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They had finally come to the spot where they performed the magic. This time Syaoran pulled out more bells than usual. This time he brought out six instead of two. They stood there for a moment, silently regretting they ever came there, until Syaoran spoke,  
  
"Go on, call it out." Sakura hesitated and sang out,  
  
"*Hoy no karaumi jisohoru.*" Sakura waited. Nothing happened.  
  
"So, this is it?" asked Sakura with a bewildered look. Syaoran looked at her with disapproval.  
  
"It's coming. It'll take awhile for it to come from the lake." Sakura rested her finger on her chin. 'I should've known. It's water, of course it would have to come from the lake. I wasn't brought to a place with a mountain, a lake, a huge forest, and wide open spaces. I hope it takes it's time getting up this mountain, I'm scared!'  
  
Soon, there was a distant 'whooshing' sound. Sakura and Syaoran stood ridgid. As it got louder and louder Syaoran pulled out his sword and tightly gripped his bells. Sakura just gripped the end of her sleeve as all the spells washed away like a rushing river.  
  
Sakura saw a rush of water turn around as if it hit a imaginary wall and head straight toward her. Fear gripped her and held her to the ground. She felt a invisible hand shut her mouth as she tried to scream. She couldn't even pinch herself to see if it was a dream she was so scared. She wished more than ever she was here with her father to protect her, but she silenced that thought, 'I have Li to protect me.' Her eyes inched over to Li's spot to see him in a ready postition, even though he didn't know what to do either.  
  
Water rushed on without stopping. It soon reached where Syaoran and Sakura were and rushed on even faster. As water sped up, a shape toward the front of the river began to form, like dirt being washed off with immense amounts of wind a water. The shape turned out to be a small woman. Her hair and feet seemed to blend in with the stream behind her. Her eyebrows were furled with anger, and she was biting her lip hard; struggling to keep up with the speed she was at.  
  
The water lady stopped abruptly floating in mid-air, but the river behind her didn't. Sakura and Syaoran were soon in the river, the breath being swept out of them by the suddeness. After the river washed away, Sakura and Syaoran were 150 feet away from the water lady, catching their breaths, when she came after them so fast that she was just a streak of blue flying though the air.  
  
Syaoran ran to Sakura and stood in front of her holding his sword with the tip pointing deathly outwards. Before they could even blink water was a centmeter in front of the sword. She grinned and threw Syaoran's sword against the tree with amazing strength. Syaoran just stood there with his mouth open. Sakura carefully shut his mouth by putting her hand under his chin and pushing it up.  
  
"HELLO!!!" Syaoran shook his head and gripped his bells impossibly tighter. Somehow they didn't get washed away from Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, try tiring it out." Sakura just stood there looking at him like he was nuts. He just gave her a desperate look toward water, who was getting angry and folded her arms across her chest. Water gave her an angry glare and came at her. Sakura immediatly pounced out of the way.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Five minutes had past and all Sakura was getting was a cramp in her side from running and pouncing. Water still didn't show any signs of tiring.  
  
"Syaoran! *pounce* Water is not *dash* tiring *jump* out!! I can't *duck* do this *slide* anymore!" Syaoran thought quickly. He looked around him for an idea, then one popped into his mind.  
  
"Sakura!! Head up the mountain!!" Sakura raised her eyebrow at him, but started dashing, pouncing, and jumping up the mountain.  
  
Sakura's foot found a rock on the way, and she fell over. Water took this time to speed up, and almost came near her.  
  
Syaoran ran over to Sakura's side and tried to help her up, but water shoved him away. Syaoran coved his eyes expecting the worse  
  
As water rose up her arm into a fist aiming for Sakura's temple, her fist was trembling with the power that was held in it. Sakura practically screamed and sung out the words,  
  
"*HIKARU NO HOSHI!!!*" A bright light shined in water's eyes, and she covered her eyes, not seeing Sakura and Syaoran scramble up on to their feet and run away while they had the chance. ***********************************************************************  
  
It was starting to get cold as she went up the mountain. Water finally showed signs of slowing down. Sakura could find time to actually take short breath and her stamina rose because of it.  
  
Sakura continued to go up the mountain at a faster rate. Once her foot found the first patch of snow, water finally bent over on her knees, gasping for air. Syaroan quickly rang two of his bells at the same time, Saraneth the Binder and Ranna the Sleepbringer. A brilliant sound came out of both of them, a sweet sound of a deep bellowing wrapping around the twinkling sound of Ranna. A transparent rope came out of the air and was coming toward water. Water seemed to take no notice of the rope tightly binding her and putting her to sleep. In fact, she WELCOMED it.  
  
Sakura quickly sung the spell for wind and it came out in a whirl of snow and headed toward water with awesome speed, result of the anger from water putting Sakura's life in danger.  
  
Water was quickly lost in the hurricane of snowflakes before it was revealed frozen with a somewhat peaceful look on its face. Sakura fell to the ground and breathed heavily.  
  
"Its finally over." Syaoran also cafefully set the bells on the ground and sat beside Sakura. He nodded in agreement, even though he only had it half as bad as Sakura. They didn't know how much they were wrong. Sakura's head snapped up as she heard the sound of ice cracking to see a million pieces floating in the air. Sakura looked in horror as the ice crystals headed straight toward her and into her body. She lurched in pain everytime one came into her body. Syaoran just held her close to him and tenderly wiping sweat and silent tears from her face to try to help. Sakura leaned into him and rested her head on his chest to try and ignore the blinding pain. Syaoran held her closer everytime she lurched.  
  
Ten minutes later the last ice crystal worked itself into Sakura's body, but not without leaving a wound in Sakura's arm. Sakura just laughed and said, "Revenge." The wound was only a tickle compared to the pain she had felt earlier. Syaoran immediatley ripped off a sleeve that was alrealy torn at the hem by brances from the race up the mountain. He tied it around her wound and the blood claimed the sleeve as well as the rest of her arm.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran and gave him a pretty smile,  
  
"Syaoran?" Syaoran looked down at her pale, sweaty, tired face and winced. Her eyes had bags under them, they were also bloodshot and bleary from crying.  
  
"Hai, Kinomoto-san?" Sakura smiled wider,  
  
"Will you carry me back?" Syaoran had to laugh at her innocence.  
  
"Sure." Syaoran said, although something in the back of his mind wanted to say, 'Gladly.' He quickly stuffed the bells in his pockets with their silencers on getting ready to pick her up. Sakura lifted her arms up in search for Syaorans neck while his strong arms reached under her back and "leg pits" and scooped her up. Only two minutes after he had scooped her up, Sakura was fast asleep and nuzzled her head against his chest. Syaoran immediatly blushed and thought,  
  
'Sakura, you're too cute for your own good.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up all sweaty from a horrible nightmare. Water killed Syaoran and left her all alone to die by herself. Her worst fear was being alone. She shook her head violently trying to get the image of Syaoran lying in a pool of his own blood with a red stained ice crystal stuck in his chest near to his heart. Sakura didn't realize she was racking with sobs and shaking from her tears, and that Syaoran was watching her. Syaoran had been watching her sleep all night. He was trying to read his book, but he couldn't help but worry about Sakura as she cried, and squirmed in her sleep, occasionally crying 'Syaoran,' or 'no, no, no,' in her sleep. Syaoran had tried to comfort her, but it only made her distress even worse.  
  
"You shouldn't be putting pressure on your arm Sakura." She bit her lip as the pain rushed to her arm.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm going on a walk to clear my mind." Actually it was to clear her mind of the nightmare. Syaoran touched her unwounded arm stopping her from getting up.  
  
"You shouldn't go. Not in your state." Sakura put out her lower lip and pouted. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Okay, okay. BE CAREFUL! Do you want me to come with you?" Sakura laughed.  
  
"No thanks, I'm a big girl now." Syaoran smiled weakly.  
  
"Okay." he said as she walked out of the tent. When he was out of eye shot, he gave her a worried glance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura had been walking in the forest for five minutes, taking in the fresh air and the atmosphere around her.  
  
"What pretty stars." she said as she looked up at the midnight sky. She never really got to see a sky full of stars since she lived near the big city. "It's so quiet." In the back of her mind, Sakura was wishing that Syaoran was there with her.  
  
She stopped to rub her arms; it was more chilly than she thought it would be. She looked ahead and saw a faint light standing out in the darkness. She stopped and thought for a moment whether or not she should check it out. Curiousity overtook her fear and she continued to walking ahead in the icy darkness.  
  
She stopped when she got to the source of the light; a mirror. Sakura wondered to herself how the mirrow was emitting such a light. Sakura looked into the mirror.  
  
"How pretty..." she thought aloud when she saw all the elaborate designs chisled into the mirror. She ran her hand across the glass admiring how it shined. As her fingers left the mirror, it started to glow so brightly Sakura had to cover her eyes. As the glow died down she carefully let her hand down to reveal a woman as she spoke one word,  
  
"Sakura..." Sakura immediatly sent the mirror to the ground and ran for her life to find Syaoran.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran tore himself away from the book he was reading because he heard a scream rise from the forest. Only one word ran through his mind,  
  
'Sakura!' Syaoran scrambled from the tent almost tripping and ran toward the forest where he saw Sakura running toward him. He caught Sakura and gripped her wrists as she tried to regain her composture. He looked down worriedly at Sakura who was trying to speak,  
  
"I saw, I-I saw, I-" Syaoran shook her desperately.  
  
"Sakura, what did you see?" Sakura sniffed, wiped her tears and said,  
  
"M-my mother."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dum dum dum.... what's going to happen next? Why did she see her mother? Ya'll find out in the next chappie!!! Thankee for your guyses supports!! *wink* How here's for my fav stories list... bum bum bum...  
  
What the Cards Were For By Bekah-chan 10/10 Awesome action/romance story!!! I absoluley loved it!!! Also check out the sequel, Sakura's Peace!  
  
Sung From the Heart By Silverymare 9/10 REALLY REALLY GOOD!! Left me hangin for awhile. A must read!  
  
Cherry, My Love By Little Wolf LOVER 9/10 I would've given the storyline a 10/10 but the grammar was annoying and all the family members were confusing me. But it's still a MUST READ!!! 2 thumbs ^ Deserves the 2090 reviews!!  
  
Wishes Do Come True By Sakura-chan87 10/10 Great great story!! MASTERPIECE RIGHT HERE!! lol... i'm too enthusiastic right now.  
  
The Seer and the Sword CSS STYLE By Pink Cherry Blossom 10/10 The First Chappie got me hooked!! Review to make her update!!  
  
and last, but defanantly not least...  
  
Spirited Away By DreamerDust 10/10 BEST 1ST CHAPTER EVER!! lol!! Make sure you review or I'll come at you with my lego axe!! 


	4. Mirror Spirit

Author's Blab: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! *cries* Okay, okay. Lol. Anyway, I was considering something. I was considering making Wish into a trilogy. Kind of like Harry Potter, only that's a septogy. It would be where Sakura and Syaoran deal with her magic, like now, only in 3 different time periods of her life. I was even considering making a sequel to the trilogy. I'm making up a lot of new words today, lol. Anywayz, please consider it as you read my bootiful fic and review your opinion.  
  
Does anyone want to hear what Syaoran and Sakura do when they are not doing magic? If you want to know, then ask in your reviews and I'll make a chapter when they take a break from magic.  
  
The reason behind Syaoran's niceness: Well, since Sakura and Syaoran are living in a tent together for 3 months, (*Wink wink* You hentai's!! lol) they decided to be nice to each other. And besides for about... a week they've been living with each and training magic, so they talk a lot, kay? As for Sakura knowing that Syaoran meant Little Wolf, I thought that Syaoran really did mean Little Wolf in Japanese because I'm slow and thought that even though I've known both Japanese words for little and wolf for a long time. (Chibi Okami. Wouldn't that be scary if they named him that? *shudder*)  
  
I'm really scared of Eriol know. He's the desendant of Clow, he has this freaky evil glare that literally gives me shudders down my back, and now he can pick of Sakura with ease! I just saw a part of an episode where Eriol just picks up Sakura with ease, and now I'm scared. Eriol never ceases to amaze me.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Pink Cherry Blossom. May she get better in that cursed hospital!! She's a truly nice person, even though I've known her for only like 2 hours. Review all of her stories, too!!  
  
Oh yes, and The Seer and the Sword CCS Style is by Cherry Blossomz Girl, not by Pink Cherry Blossom. ^^'  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 4: Mother  
  
"Your mother? But, I thought she was dead?" said Syaoran looking at the pitiful form before him.  
  
"That's the problem! My mother IS dead! Well, at least I thought she was." said Sakura as she thoughtfully rubbed her foot in to the ground. It was painful to see her mother, well sort of see her mother, in so many years. It stabbed her heart everytime she thought about how she didn't get to know fully who her mother was. She wanted to bad to just speak to her, just to hear one single word. Sakura regretted not getting to know her mother better, even though she was only three when Nadeshiko died.  
  
Syaoran saw a flash of pain trace across her face. He looked up to the sky and silently hoped she wouldn't cry. It would shred his heart to see her do so after all that she had been through that day. He looked back down at her and spoke,  
  
"We'll check it out tomorrow. You wouldn't have enough strength to deal with something today." Sakura nodded and started on the short jouney back to the tent.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sakura was twisting and turning in the tent again, and Syaoran was getting mad because he couldn't get to sleep. He turned around, lifted the pillow off his head, and began to shake her. When he shook her gently, she only mumbled, and continued her nightmare. He began to shake her a little harder, she turned around and mumbled more words. Syaoran shook her violently giving up being nice. Her eyes popped open and she jumped up breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping down her face, disguising the tears that were invisible along with the drops of sweat.  
  
"Kinomoto, are you okay?" She jerked around facing Syaoran flinging drops of sweat all over the tent.  
  
"I am going to take a dip in the lake." He looked at her oddly,  
  
"But it's almost 3 in the morning! It's too dark outside!"  
  
"It's not like the boogie monster is going to get me! I'll be fine, besides, I need to think." She ran out of the tent, grabbed her swimsuit and towel, and ran over the hill into the lake. Syaoran stared at the place where she was previously; amazed that she could recover so fast from having a billion ice chunks absorbed into her chest. Syaoran took a quick glance of the ugly scar on his arm. 'And that was only one ice chunk.' He really didn't know how he could carry her back all the way down from the mountain to the tent with that ugly thing on his arm. He just shrugged it off; he already had too many things to worry about.  
  
He flopped himself down on his pillow, closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep, but the image of Sakura waking up just kept in his mind. The way she was so pale that she practically glowed in the dart, the tiny glints of sweat running down her face, her eyes widened by an un-imaginable fear, her frail body shaking, the image of that just stuck in his mind and wouldn't let go. He tried his best to think of little pink ponies frolicking in green fields, but it just didn't work.  
  
He reluctantly got out of his sleeping bag and made his way out of the tent to the lake.  
  
'If there's a problem, go to the source.' He shivered a bit when a slight breeze brushed his body. 'She must be freezing her ass off in that lake. I don't know how you could think in icy cold water.'  
  
When he approached the lake he could see Sakura wading in the water barely making ripples. He really didn't want to disturb her, but he knew that if either of them was going to sleep peacefully he had to know what was going on.  
  
"Kinomoto?" called out Syaoran in the icy cold air. The figure of Sakura in the lake stopped and turned to face the source of the voice addressing her in the darkness.  
  
"Li-kun?" He glared at the center of the ripples in the inky water.  
  
"Duh. It's the boogie monster." he said scarastically. Sakura ignored the comment and spoke,  
  
"Why are you here? I kind of wanted to be alone," 'So you wouldn't remind me of my nightmares.'Syaoran looked up at the moon, acting like he was actually interested in it.  
  
"I want to talk about those 'dreams' that you are having." Sakura looked up at him with big eyes,  
  
"Wh-what dreams?" she said surprised. She hadn't spoken to him about any dreams. Obviously she didn't know what she did when she was dreaming.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what dreams?' You've been tossing and turning in your sleep ever since we got water. Your tossing and turning is so loud that it wakes me up! Neither of us is going be ready to fight any more magic if we don't get any sleep!" Sakura looked down at the water and started making pretty designs in the water and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him about her dreams. It would be so embarrassing to tell him that her dreams were mostly about HIM.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, i-it's just that they're so horrible." He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow,  
  
"'They're so horrible?' What happens?" Sakura ducked underwater. 'Why did he have to ask! How am I going to tell him? "Oh, Li-kun, I'm having nightmares about you dying a horrible death in a pool of your own blood." Yeah, riiiiiiight.' Sakura ran out of breath and popped back up to the surface, sprinkling water all over the pier; as well as Syaoran.  
  
"Ack!! You got some of your stinky water in my eye!!" Syaoran started whiping off his eye furiously. Unfortunately he didn't see Sakura give him a wicked grin.  
  
"Stinky water, huh?" Sakura cupped her arms together and aimed water at Syaoran. He got drenched. To her surprise he just paused and looked at her; or through her.  
  
"I am going to dry myself off, and then kill you. Wait here." Syaoran got up and started walking away. He didn't get that far, though. His foot hit a puddle on pier, he waved his hands in the air trying to regain balance, but he fell into the moonlit water anyway. Sakura held her hand to her face and started giggling, but immediately stopped when she saw his face when he came out of the water. She swam away with all of her might, because if he caught her, well, she didn't know what he would do to her if he did, but she knew that it would be scary. Just as she thought, Syaoran started in hot pursuit of Sakura. Since Syaoran had a lot of experience with his sword, he swam faster than her. As she swam, she barely heard him say,  
  
"I'm not going to let you go this time!" Sakura shrugged it off, and swam faster, even though she knew that he was going to catch her. Only one thought came to mind when she was swimming away,  
  
'At least I didn't have to tell him...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura woke up to the smell of breakfast being shoved in her face.  
  
"You're finally awake. It's already past 9:00!" She threw him a glare. He still refused to apologize after throwing her up in the air, resulting in a excrusiating belly-flop back into the water. He said that she deserved it for waking him up in the middle of the night and making him trip off the pier. She said it hurt too much, and it was more than a payback, and that she didn't deserve it that much. All of this resulted in a bitter fight between the two.  
  
Sakura grabbed the tray away from Syaoran and started eating, while muttering the words,  
  
"Stubborn butt-head," under her breath. He glared at her, then started doing a mock impression of her the night before,  
  
"Owie! My tummy hurts! Where's my mommy!" he said while clutching his stomach dramatically. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his out in return before leaving the tent to get ready.  
  
*On the trail into the forest*  
  
"You didn't need to give me a bellyflop yesterday!" said Sakura after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"It was all your fault!" Syaoran shot back. Sakura gave him a glare, and clenched her fists angrily and said,  
  
"Well, you're, you're, you're an imcompetent ASS!" Syaoran mockingly threw up his hands,  
  
"Oh dear! The likkle innocent Kinomoto swore! Lordy lord, the worlds gonna end in some big hootnanny! Save us all!" he started running around waving his hands in the air. Sakura rolled her eyes,  
  
"You're such an idiot! At least they could've sent me someone halfway sane to teach me magic!" Syaoran stopped and glared at her,  
  
"They could've at least sent me someone half-way sane to train!" They glared at each other, both were too stubborn to give up.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
The goddess glared evily at her two 'victims' in front of her from the mirror that was keeping her captive. She lowed her eyes in an evil grin while she plotted the pair's demise.  
  
"Well, if I can brainwash her, there's no way she's gonna say no to her dear mummy. Now about that annoying little brat that's with her," she paused for a moment to feel their auras, "that boy, he's very well trained, but that girl's still weak, I can definatly get her, but what to do with that boy..." she paused again, thinking, "I've got to find someway to separate them," she tapped her mouth with her finger, "Aha!" She snapped off a piece of her long silver hair and watched as it appeared as a piece of broken mirror.  
  
The mirror spirit threw the mirror piece on to the ground, shiny side down so it wouldn't catch any attention. She silently went back inside of her mirror to watch her pray come nearer, hoping that the 'boy' would step on her trap...  
  
*Back to Sakura and Syaoran*  
  
"So you think that my bellyflop didn't hurt that much, ne?!?" Sakura and Syaoran were still fighting.  
  
"If I felt it I wouldn't have been crying like a baby! I bet it didn't hurt that much!" Sakura glared at him, and then smiled evilly.  
  
"So, do you want to feel the pain I felt from that bellyflop, do you?" Syaoran gulped. "DO YOU?!?!?!" she was breathing fire.  
  
"Umm... maybe some other-," Syaoran's answer was cut short by a sharp pain. Sakura had kicked him hard, very hard, very very hard... in the,*ahem*, you know what I mean. Syaoran just stood there, as stiff as a board, until Sakura poked him and he fell over.  
  
"CRACK!" Sakura looked at Syaoran. Tiny pieces of glass could be seen from under his torso. The tiny pieces of glass grew larger and immediately surrounded him in a maze of mirrors.  
  
Sakura blinked. One second he was there, the other he wasn't. What had happened to him? She looked around and called out,  
  
"Li-kun! You coward! Come here and face me like the girly boy you are!" The mirror spirt grinned, all was working accordingly to plan, even though the situation was a bit strange.  
  
"Time to perform..." the mirror spirit said under her breath. She closed her eyes until she took the form of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko.  
  
"Sakura..." said 'Nadeshiko' in a whispy voice. Sakura immediately stopped stomping around wildly and looked at her 'mother.'  
  
"Okaa-san?" said Sakura hopefully. (AN: From now I'm just going to call the mirror spirit 'Nadeshiko, kay?) Nadeshiko smiled at Sakura,  
  
"Yes, it's me." Sakura ran up to Nadeshiko, trying to hug her, but she glided away gracefully, signaling Sakura to stop by waving her arms, "You'll go right through me. You see, I am trapped in the mirror," she said as she held up the mirror. Sakura looked up at her in disbelief.  
  
"But how?" Nadeshiko hid her smile of pleasure, her plan was running smoothly.  
  
"As my spirit was leaving my body as I was dying someone of great power cursed me and trapped me forever in this mirror." Sakura started crying at her words. b'My own mother, trapped in a mirror forever, but somehow, it doesn't seem right. Why would someone trap her in a mirror when she was already dead?'/b Sakura quickly whiped away her tears, and gave Nadeshiko a reasurring smile, and asked,  
  
"Why?" Nadeshiko gave her a motherly smile, and replied,  
  
"Because she was so jealous of me, I had a perfect life compared to her. So, Sakura, how have you been lately?" Sakura noted that the last part was said rather hurried, but she complied to Nadeshiko's question, and started to give her a summarized life story about her.  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
"Stupid, idiotic, where is she?" Syaoran was laying down in the middle of what seemed a never ending path of mirrors. He was still hurting, but ignored that as he stood up and took in his surrounding, which was a bunch of mirrors. "What the heck!!" he yelled. He wanted to get that little wench for kicking him where she did. Then a thought came to mind, he remember the crunching noise right before he got here. "Uh oh. Mirror! She'll never survive without me! She's just too dense!" He immediately began on his quest of many mirrors. It would be very fusterating indeed.  
  
*15 minutes in the endless maze of mirrors*  
  
"Gararrrrrrrrrrrgh!" yelled Syaoran as he ran into yet another mirror. He rubbed hurting face angrily. He ran into to many mirrors, he could've swore that some of them swung out in front of him then swung back after he recovered. He thought her heard distant laughter once he yelled. "Fine! Laugh at me! If I had a hard object here with me I'd break you all!" He thought he heard more laughter after that comment. He just stomped on wildly in search for an exit.  
  
'I hope she's not too dense. It's going to take me a while to get out of here.' He thought more for a moment, 'It's hopeless.'  
  
*Sakura and Nadeshiko*  
  
Nadeshiko listened to Sakura, supposedly intently. She was actually thinking of how she was going to seduce Sakura to her will.  
  
"So that's how I got here," ended Sakura. Nadeshiko immediately released her chin from her palm and said,  
  
"Oh, that was very... interesting. My dear Sakura, how I've missed you so. It would mean so much to me if you could, so me just a little favor." Sakura smiled. It would be such an honor to do something for my mother.'  
  
"Yes, okaa-san?" said Sakura, her eyes watering. Nadeshiko grinned,  
  
"Will, you free me out of this wretched mirror, Sakura dear?" Sakura smiled at her,  
  
"What do I do, Okaa-san?" Nadeshiko smiled and told her what to do...  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
He stopped in frenzy to find the exit. He felt something, like a short sting in his back.  
  
'Oh no, Kinomoto-san.'  
  
*Back to Sakura*  
  
"So, basically, what you want me to do is go inside the mirror, and try to lift the curse with my magic?" asked a rather confused Sakura.  
  
"Yep. Oh, how I love you my dearest Sakura-chan," said Nadeshiko. She could barely hold the pleasure held within her. This was too good to be true!  
  
Actually, it was too good to be true. She was turning back into her sprit form, and fast, but she didn't realize it. She was using up too much energy that made the flow dip into her 'Nadeshiko form' and take the energy that was holding it up. The mirror spirit didn't realize this, but Sakura did. She noticed the tint of silver in her 'mother's' hair, but decided not to draw attention to it.  
  
"So, okaa-san, how do I get into the mirror again?" said Sakura, smiling innocently. She was actually buying time. She figured if she waited until she was in her original form that her energy would drain, so she would be easy prey.  
  
"Oh, all you have to do is concentrate really hard, and shoop, you'll be in!" said the mirror spirit, excitedly. By this time, the only thing that resembled Nadeshiko was the dress that she was wearing, which was also fading away quickly to reveal the mirror spirit's real garb.  
  
Soon, the spirit's regualar clothes were revealed and Sakura saw this as a signal. She quickly sung the words,  
  
"*Hoy no karaumi jisohoru.*" The mirror spirit tried to do something about it, but it was too weak. 'Oh damn. Why in the heck did everything go wrong!'  
  
"Water, BIND!" yelled Sakura. The mirror had time to slap herself on the forehead before she was totally binded. Sakura stopped in front of the mirror spirit observing her, 'How am I going to umm... kill her?' The mirror spirit could tell what she was thinking by the look on her face,  
  
"Ha! You'll never kill me! You'll never figure out how!" At these words, another rope-like thing shot out from Water and slapped the mirror spirit on her cheek.  
  
"Water! Next time you slap her, slap HARDER!" said Sakura angrily. Water grinned evily at a nervous mirror spirit. "How dare you imposter my mother! You have no idea how much it hurts..." said Sakura, angry tears were in her eyes, and she was in a rage. Mirror spirit felt something tear inside of her, but she still grinned,  
  
"It's my job, Lady Sakura. It's my duty to protect her mirror. I'm neither good nor evil. I'm only sent to do my job. I'm sorry if I've hurt you." Sakura continued to glare at her,  
  
"You did not need to imposter her! You can not feel my pain, therefore you are not worthy of apologizing." The mirror spirit was about to say something, then hesitated, and thought the better of it. Sakura continued to think. 'I know I can not banish her with my magic, she is a magical being, and it looks like she is not hurt by the binds of water. Her magic is most likely stronger than mine, so I must defeat her with her self.' Her gaze turned to the forgotten mirror in the middle of the path. 'If she was formerly trapped by the mirror, then the mirror must have more powerful magic within it! But how do I use it against her?' Her memory turned to the ghost storied that Naoko used to tell her. Of course! If Naoko's stories are true...' Sakura shuddered at the thought of Naoko's scary stories, she was SO scared of ghosts! '...if she sees her own reflection in the mirror she'll turn to dust!' Sakura grinned evily at the mirror, and then to the mirror spirit.  
  
The mirror spirit laughted nervously,  
  
"Ahahahahah! You'll never capture me that way!" Water slapped her again, this time harder.  
  
"Shut up! The last thing I need is to hear you!" said Sakura as she went over to the mirror and picked it up, and aimed the mirror part at the mirror spirit. Nothing happened. "C'mon! Work you stupid thing!" Sakura tapped the mirror against her hand, and then once again pointed the mirror toward the mirror spirit.  
  
This time a light was emitted from it. The light seemed to take away the mirror spirit. Soon, the mirror spirit faded in to the mirror, and the light was no more. Sakura just looked at the mirror in her hands.  
  
"Hey, you done already?" Sakura jumped, and turned to look at a very red faced Syaoran.  
  
"How did your face get so red, Li-kun?" Syaoran glared at Sakura,  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Sakura crossed her arms,  
  
"Because it would give me a clue to where you have been!" Syaoran turned away from Sakura and answered,  
  
"It's a secret!" Sakura laughed,  
  
"Yeah, riiiiight." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran and ran away, and Syaoran ran after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hahahaha, so they think they're out of danger, huh." The figure in the tree laughed, "They should think again, because I've come!" the figure started shaking with laughter, "Muahahahahahahaha, muahahahahahahaha, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-" the figure shook so much, that he fell out of the tree. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dum dum dum.... Who's the figure in the tree? Who are Sakura and Syaoran going to have to fight? Read on to find out!  
  
Okay, lol. Sorry it was such a short chappie, but like every other sentence I had a writer's block. I've also been reading a lot of Ranma 1/2 lately, so expect some pretty weird stuff to happen. ^^ Thanks to all for 25 reviews!  
  
I tried HTML, but it SADLY DIDN'T WORK! GRRR!!! (I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter...)  
  
Favorite stories:  
  
The Power of Two Hearts By KayJuli BEST STORY EVER WRITTEN!! I LOVE THIS STORY SOOO MUCH!!! Rating: 20/10!!  
  
Can't Stand You By Shattered Midnight Dreams Really funny :) Rating: 8/10  
  
Nanny Sakura By SweetBabyGurl ^^ Awesome. I really like the idea. Rating: 8/10  
  
Bussiness Arrangement By DKnight02 I love it so much! Rating: 10/10  
  
and last of all...  
  
Chamber Group By Ecila Really good! She really knows what she's talking about! Rating: 9/10 


	5. The New Kid

I'm not going to make the author's blab as long as the other chappie, lol, so I'm just going to start it as soon as possible.  
  
The chapter is dedicated to Cherry Blossomz Girl for her majorly dramatic life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Chapter 5: The New Kid  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were quietly discussing Sakura's mirror at the breakfast table.  
  
"Do you know what your mirror can do, Sakura?" asked Syaoran after he scarfed down a biscuit. Sakura finished chewing her pancake and spoke,  
  
"No. I didn't know it did anything." Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Geez, you really are dense," Sakura glared at him, "Why do you think that a spirit was sent to guard the mirror?" Sakura raised an eyebrow,  
  
"It was guarding the mirror? I thought it was sent to kill me off!" Syaoran looked at her all funny,  
  
"Anyway, the mirror can be used to send messages from one person to another, and it can be used to summon spirits," he explained. Sakura stared at her plate of food, thinking.  
  
"Does it mean I can talk to my mother?" Syaoran looked at her for a moment, a sudden glint of sympathy crossed his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but before you do, you can only use the mirror 3 times every 7 years," Sakura gulped and nodded, "But you can send messages to people anytime you want." Syaoran quickly added.  
  
"Okay. Do you think there is a message waiting for me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know. I heard that you'll get a weird feeling when you have one. You know that, if you are sent one, it can only be opened at a special time." Sakura looked at him strangely,  
  
"Really? But how do they know..."  
  
"When they are able to open it? Well, to my knowledge, the mirror has only been used by people with great power, so that means that most of them could look into the future." Sakura looked down at the mirror that was on the table.  
  
"That's awesome! Do you think that we should send one to the future?" Sakura said with a mischevious smile.  
  
"I don't know it sounds like-"  
  
"Hey, can I sit here?" Syaoran was interrupted by a sandy blonde with a smile on his face. Syaoran immediately didn't like him.  
  
"Why?" he said abruptly. Sakura slapped Syaoran on the arm.  
  
"Sure you can!" she said to the blonde haired guy as she scooted over to make room. 'Dang, he's cute!' thought Sakura, 'But not as cute as Syaoran...' Sakura giggled to herself at that thought, (AN: What girl doesn't giggle at the thought of hot guys!) earning the weird looks of the two guys. "What?" The guys looked away and started whistling.  
  
"So, are you new here... umm... person?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran glared at her and stared down at his plate. 'The nerve of her! She doesn't even know him, and she's already treating him like a long lost friend.' Syaoran was too proud to admit that he was jealous of the new kid.  
  
The sandy blonde laughed at Sakura's comment, not noticing the glare that came from Syaoran, "My name is Nyuusu Warui. I just got here from America because my grandmother died, so I had to stay there for a week." (A.N. His name is supposed to mean something in Japanese [not going to give it away yet, for the English speakers] please forgive me for bad Japanese. I'm just learning it. I got those words from my trusty dictionary. It's sooo corny...)  
  
"Oh. Who are you going to share a tent with, Nyuusu-san?" asked Sakura, suddenly interested. Syaoran stabbed at his food purposefully, making sure the pancake died by twisting the spork around and around. (A/N: Cheap utensils these days...)  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Please, call me Warui." Syaoran looked up from his battered pancake and gave Warui a cold glare,  
  
"When are you leaving?" Warui ignored this comment. 'He'll regret ever talking to me.'  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Did I just laugh out loud?" Sakura turned to Syaoran, trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes." Warui turned crimson red and stared at the table.  
  
"Oops." Syaoran remained un-red and un-ruffled by the outburst.  
  
"You idiot." Sakura slapped Syaoran arm, again.  
  
"You didn't have you be so forward, Syaoran!" (A/N: She didn't even deny it, lol...)  
  
"I-I have to go. See you around, Sakura." Warui arose from the table and walked himself in to the door before going out. Syaoran sarcastically waved his hand in the air and yelled,  
  
"SEE YOU AROUND TOO, WARUI!" Sakura laughed lightly.  
  
"He's not so bright in the head, is he?"  
  
"If I lived in his head all of my life, I'd think I was blind," Sakura and Syaoran stayed there and mind-numbingly smiled at each other without even noticing, until Sakura broke the silence,  
  
"Let's go." Sakura and Syaoran picked up their trays simotaneously and headed toward the trash can.  
  
~Warui in a slightly lower tree~  
  
"You..."  
  
BANG  
  
"Stupid"  
  
BANG  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
CRACK  
  
Warui stared at the new crack in the tree in front of him, feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"Making a fool in front of the perfect and gorgeous Sakura? Only a fool would do such a thing! Evil laughing in front of her; you'll get yourself caught! Argh!" Warui slapped his mouth shut as he heard Sakura and Syaoran walk past the tree that he was perched atop of.  
  
"Kinomoto, I don't think I trust Warui." Warui glared at Syaoran from the tree. 'He is definately going down.'  
  
"What's not to trust? He seems nice enough to me. Give him a break, Li, he's new to this campsite. He doesn't seem suspicious." Warui grinned, 'Getting Sakura might be easier than I thought.'  
  
"I think we should still be careful, we can't let him find out that we have magic, so that means we can't let him hang out with us too often." 'What's to find out if I already know?' though Warui, maniacally.(A.N. Sorry, I can't remember how to spell that. @_@)  
  
"But, I need contact with other people, Li! It's hard only being able to talk to someone that barely ever talks back, and not being able to talk to someone else," Sakura pleaded.  
  
"..." Syaoran was speechless. He never realized how lonely Sakura would feel just being with him. 'I'm such a jerk. Of course she has friends! It must be hard getting stuck with such an idiot like me.'  
  
Warui shook with evil laughter. The branch began to wobble underneath him as his body shook upon it. The branch began to to crack off the tree, sending Warui in another painful fall to the ground.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Syaoran and Sakura's heads shapped as Warui's body clattered against the ground. Sakura ran up to Warui's impossibly twisted body.  
  
"Warui-kun, are you okay?" The jumble of Warui's body started to moan and twitch, Sakura leaned in to hear what he was trying to say, "Warui?" Sakura leaned in closer as the moaning became more disinguished. His mouth cracked open, allowing a hoarse whisper to escape,  
  
"You will be mine, Kinomoto Sakura," Warui nimbly lifted his head up and pecked Sakura on her lips. Sakura's eyes widened as her hand raised up and prepared to slap him, but her hand dropped like a rock as Sakura's eyes started to spin.  
  
"When did the world start to spiral out of control? WhoooooOOOoo..." She swooned and fell over, unconsious.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura woke up to a pair of blue eyes boring in to her own. Her eyes flashed wildly as she bore a toothy grin,  
  
"WARUI!" Sakura clamped on to his arm and squeezed so tight that it cut off his circulation; Warui couldn't be any happier.  
  
"I am here, my darling," replied Warui, rapping his arm around Sakura, and patting her head with the other unoccupied hand.  
  
"I know you are here. How could I ever not know you're here beside me? When ever you're not here, a feel like a part of me is missing, my love," said Sakura whistfully, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we should go to breakfast, my buttercup. You must be hungry," said Warui, holding out his hand to help her up. Sakura gratefully took it.  
  
"Yes. I do feel strangely hungry. Let's go and eat, honey," she said as she dragged Warui out of the tent, holding his arm securely.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It had been a sleepless night for Syaoran. He could not get to sleep no matter how many times he tried to get comfortable. He just couldn't get Sakura out of his mind.  
  
'Is Sakura alright? It's awfully quiet without Sakura. I wonder where that... that... that idiot could've taken her. Where is Sakura? Is Sakura in trouble? WHY CAN'T I GET SAKURA OUT OF MY MIND?!?!' Were many of the thoughts that ran through his mind. Eventually, he did get to sleep, but it wasn't very restful.  
  
Syaoran had a nightmare about Sakura. Sakura was drenched in blood, crying out his name in the darkness,  
  
'Li-kun! Li-kun!' Syaoran felt for his belt at sword, but they were not there.  
  
'Li-kun, help me!' Tears were washing away the blood on Sakura's face. Syaoran tried picking up his legs, but it was like they were glued to the ground. He reached down, and tried to pick up his legs with his hands, but they still wouldn't budge.  
  
Warui's maniachal laughter rung through the black. Syaoran turned to the direction where it was coming from, which was by Sakura.  
  
'Get away from her!' yelled Syaoran. Warui just laughed even harder.  
  
'You're in my realm now. You're helpless against me, and so is little Sakura. She is all mine now. Isn't that right, Sakura?' He said, as he lifted Sakura's head up to his face. She was too weak to resist, and his grip on her prevented her from crying out. Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut as Warui's face lowered on to Sakura's.  
  
Syaoran woke up in a cold sweat, clutching his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack. Only one thought came to his mind as the recalled his dream; disgusting. He went to the lake, hoping that the cold water would wash away the disturbing dream he had.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Syaoran sat beside his favorite green towel and dipped his feet in the the icy water, creating small ripples. He shivered a bit as the lowered himself in the water. He was about to go underwater, but Sakura's voice stopped him. He rose far enough so his ears were above the surface, allowing him to listen to the faint voices on the hill.  
  
"Whatever is cooking smells good," said what seemed to be Sakura.  
  
"Then let's hurry before it's all gone," Syaoran frowned at the masculine voice.  
  
"Yes, dear. I know! We can feed each other! That would be so romantic," Syaoran practially choked on the lake water. He angrily arose from the water. Something definately was up. Sakura just did NOT say things like that. He knew they shouldn't have trusted Warui in the first place, and now he possessed her or something, but when?  
  
His mind flashed back to the time when Warui fell out of the tree, and Sakura ran to help him. He couldn't see anything, because Sakura's head was in the way. What was weird, was when Warui and Sakura both got up from the ground, but Sakura seemed in a daze instead of Warui. She said that she'd better go to his tent instead of her own, and she ended up staying the night there.  
  
He decided to follow both of them in to the cafeteria. He pulled on a dark green shirt and wrapped his towel around his neck and made his way to the cafeteria.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Syaoran took his tray and headed where Warui and Sakura were sitting. He sat next to Sakura and glared at Warui, who was sitting aross from Sakura. She turned to face Syaoran.  
  
"Where were you, Sakura?"  
  
"Do-"  
  
"Is it any of your business, Li-san?" said Warui, not bothering to hide the hatred in his voice.  
  
"Yes, because you did kind of steal away MY tent partner without anyone knowing," Sakura looked from boy to boy with a confused expression, then turned to face Syaoran directly.  
  
"YOUR tent parter? He's my boyfriend AND tent partner, so how could I be yours?" she said, looking him directly in the eye. All Syaoran managed to do was stutter a reply,  
  
"B-boyfriend?"  
  
"You heard the lady. BOYFRIEND," Syaoran looked at Sakura with a questioning look,  
  
"But at the beginning of camp she was assigned with me, and it has been that way ever since!"  
  
"I don't appreciate you talking to my buttercup that way!" 'Bu-buttercup?' thought Syaoran, bewildered, "I was assigned with Warui at the beginning of camp! I don't even know what you're talking about, much less know YOU!" Sakura picked up her tray and headed to a table all the way across the room with Warui in tow, looking smug. Syaoran followed Sakura with his eyes, and didn't bother closing his mouth.  
  
'She doesn't even know me anymore?'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sorry that was such a short chapter. ^^' I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible.  
  
Anyways, lemme recommend you people some stories!!  
  
1. Motherhood| By MoshiMoshiQueen| Rating: 10/10| Comment: Super good!!!  
  
2. Under the Same Roof| by LicyBabe2002| Rating: 7/10| Great story plot, but spelling and grammar need some work.  
  
3. Like You Do| by Sapphire-chan| Rating 10/10| Really super super GOOD!!  
  
4. Hunting Emerald's Secret| by Violent Hayes| Rating: 11/10| Best fic I've read in a long time!!! Check it out NOW!!!  
  
5. Please Teach Me Love| by Trouble Chocolate| Rating 10/10| Extremely well written! I love it ^^  
  
That's it!! See ya 'til next time! Oh yea, and check out my other fic, Closet. It's a humor/romance story. I personally think it's better than this one.  
  
Oh yea, and beware, if you review, and don't say that you don't want me to IM you, then I will. Just ask anyone that reviewed with their pen name. ^^ 


	6. Its Good to be Back

iChapter 6  
  
Diary of writing this chappie:  
  
2/12, 4:19PM: I'm starting to wish that I named Warui "Bob." I'm getting tired of writing it.  
  
2/12, 4:59PM: I'm running out of ideas to make this chappie long! Nooo!!  
  
2/12, 10:07PM: Bored. Listening to the song 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer for the 12th time today. I'm in a V-day craze! (Which means I'm thinking about a certain someone 24/7)  
  
2/14, 5:30PM: I'm sooo loooonnnlleeeyyy. Valentine's day is a day where couples show off and make everyone else jealous. Grrr.... I got no carnations.... :'( Today was a bad day. I guess I'll just write to ease the pain....  
  
3/3, 4:13PM: I feel really sick, but I hope I'll get this chapter out today. I wanted to release it by the end of February, but obviously that didn't work out.  
  
Ah yes, continuing my unusual tradition, this chappie is decicated to one of my special friends, Blade Griffin! Gotta love her fruitcake ray. (I'll forgive her for stealing my left shoe *glares* [Inside joke])  
  
Syaoran was getting tired of the constant wars between Warui and Sakura; the words of affection were just downright annoying.  
  
'You're my smookie bear.'  
  
'YOU'RE my smookie bear!'  
  
'No! You're more smookier than I am! YOU'RE the smookie bear!'  
  
'NO! Under my smookie theory, YOU'RE more smookie than I am! So therefore, YOU'RE the smookie bear!'  
  
See what I mean? The kissy faces and girly giggling were getting out of hand. This was just too much for Syaoran to handle! He WAS always lacking in the romance department, so that just made it more excruciating for him to handle.  
  
Syaoran was in his tent; reluctant to get out in fear of stumbling upon Warui and Sakura. His stomach grumbled in reply to his heart. He moaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He slowly pulled on his clothes and tripped out of the tent.  
  
Right when he got out of the tent, the first things to enter into his vision were Sakura and Warui puckering lips at each other. Syaoran unzipped his tent and walked back in. Maybe he wasn't ready for the day yet.  
  
Inside the tent, Syaoran sat cross-legged, starting at his khaki cargo pants in deep thought. He never realized how much he missed Sakura. Wheneven he saw her now, there was a slight pang in his stomach. He only knew her for a week, but she was already growing on him.  
  
His mind wandered back to the day when she was trying to master Water. The way Syaoran worried so much about her that he didn't even notice his bleeding arm when he carried her all the way back to the tent. The way he treated her wounds tenderly. The way his arms felt empty after that day without her in them. Just the way that when he thought about her, he just couldn't help but smile. Syaoran had no idea how much impact she had on him only after a week.  
  
Syaoran's stomach rumbled, reminding him of the breakfast awaiting for him. He practially jumped out of the tent, and almost ran toward the cafeteria. Maybe skipping dinner wasn't such a bright idea; even if it was to avoid *them.*  
  
Syaoran sat his tray on the table and sat down and readied his fork for it's plunge in to his new favorite food; pancakes. Sakura had influenced him in the strangest ways...  
  
He almost lost his appetite when he overheard Warui,  
  
"My wittle pookie poo," Syaoran growned and looked over to their table; where everyone was keeping a safe distance from them. He glared at the back of Warui's blonde head, silently hoping that he could blow it up with his eyes.  
  
Then he looked at Sakura, more fondly, of course. Syaoran's eyes ran over her face, her sparkling emerald eyes...  
  
Syaoran squinted; didn't her eyes look kind of... hazy? Sakura didn't seem to be looking at Warui, but *through* him, like she was talking to someone behind him. As he looked closer, he saw that her motions were jerky in the slightest way. That's when he was sure that something was up.  
  
Syaoran ate his food slowly, monitering the couple's every move. He did his best to ignore the kissy faces and the endearing remarks.  
  
He perked up when Warui was getting up, apparently going to the bathroom because Sakura wasn't following him.  
  
Syaoran quickly picked up his tray and scurried over to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" She lazily turned her head over to him.  
  
"Oh, it's you again," Syaoran noticed her eyes still weren't focused, so he ignored the dullness of her tone.  
  
"Yes. Don't you remember me?" Sakura looked at him and blinked.  
  
"No." Her eyes still weren't focused, so he ignored the sting of hurt.  
  
"Syaoran?" He said, hopefully. Sakura blinked again, but this time her eyes clouded over. She shook her head, and focused her clear eyes on Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran?" He practially jumped out of his chair.  
  
"Sakura? Do you know what you have been doing for the past week?"  
  
"It's been a week?" Syaoran jumped at the sound of the bathroom door closing.  
  
"I'll try to talk to you later, but I have to go. Please remember me!" Syaoran ran back to his table, leaving a bewildered Sakura left to wonder what was going on.  
  
Warui made his way back to his previous table and sat himself across from Sakura. Once Sakure looked at him, her eyes clouded over and were once again unfocused. Syaoran sighed and turned around, not wanting to watch anymore.  
  
Syaoran walked back to his tent with a full stomach and an empty heart. She forgot 0him once Warui looked at her. He made his hand into a fist and squeezed as hard as he could. Syaoran wanted to punch Warui's face in.  
  
Syaoran dug his hand into the tent searching for his sword, which was in it's sheath, and took it out of the tent.  
  
He swung the sword around with his wrist. Syaoran wove figured 8s in the air, and stabbed them. He did a few formations; pretending every opponent was Warui.  
  
Syaoran heard Warui and Sakura laughing nearby, and felt a rush of adrenaline. He worked more vigorously, pushing himself harder and harder, until he finally colapsed.  
  
He turned over to where Warui and Sakura were flinging mush at each other. Syaoran glared at Warui, willing his line of sight to catch Warui on fire. This is when Syaoran decided that Warui definately had to go.  
  
The silver moon reflected on Syaoran's hair as he crept thought the dark bearing his sword. His silhoette ran swiftly in the dark, heading the direction to Warui's tent.  
  
He finally reached the tent. He prayed that he could unzip the tent in stealth. Syaoran began to slowly unzip the tent, fortunately there was only a slight buzzing sound, and all the occupants did was turn over. Something Syaoran noticed right when he got inside the tent is that Sakura slept unpeacefully; as if she was having a war with herself. She also slept to the very end of the tent as she did in the beginning with Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran stepped over the border of the tent, barely inside. He waited until Warui finished turning over so that he was completely still. Syaoran slowly lowered the sword onto Warui's neck. Warui growned slightly at the touch of the cold metal, but laid still. Syaoran let out a sigh as quietly as he could.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Syaoran cut Warui's neck so that only a drop of blood was released. He quickly collected the drop of blood into a plastic cup and quickly crept out of the tent. Warui chuckled in his sleep.  
  
Syaoran trudged up the mountain, trying to find a clear spot away from most of the campers. He found the spot where Sakura and he trained fire. He sighed and sat down.  
  
He removed some select bells from the bandolier and started to draw in the dust. After he drew the six points of the star, he drew a circle around it. Syaoran picked up the cup and dropped the blood in the middle of the star.  
  
Nothing happened for awhile, but the trees started to rustle, and Syaoran's hair began to blow in the wind. The blood formed into a tiny six sided circle as he started to chant some words. Syaoran finally took the bells from their silencers, but they didn't ring despite the wind. Syaoran could feel their eagerness to be rung, but he still managed to ring them the way that he wanted to. The wind drowned out the tone of the bells, but that didn't matter to Syaoran. He put his heart in to what he was chanting so that this particualarly hard spell would work. By morning, Warui's magic should fizzle out, causing Sakura not to be possessed anymore.  
  
The day after the spell, Syaoran woke up without hesistating. He silently rejoyced the absence of Warui's voice this morning. Syaoran practically jumped out of his tent. He couldn't wait to have a full conversation. He'd only spoken a few sentences in a week and two days, and he was getting lonely.  
  
Syaoran sat and down put his tray on the table with a 'clack.' His eyes wandered to the door as he was eating his meal with the first full appetite in a few days.  
  
The breakfast staff were starting to clean up, and Syaoran stirred the remainders of the 3rd helping of his pancakes. Sakura, or Warui, hadn't walked through the door yet. There was a familiar pang of loneliness and worry at the pit of his stomach, and another feeling that he was unsure of.  
  
He got up from the table and dumped the remainders of his forgotten breakfast in the trash can. Syaoran whipped the doors open so they crashed against the wall and stormed out. He knew that Warui had something to do with it.  
  
Syaoran marched over the Warui's tent and whipped open the door; practically flipping over the whole tent. Luckily no one was in there.  
  
He marched back over to his tent and looked around inside, and caught sight of no one.  
  
Syaoran ran down the hill to the lake, and found the water unrippled.  
  
He ran up the mountain, in desperate seach of Sakura. The dreams that he had during the week flashed through his head. Syaoran pushed on faster, in fear that the nightmares would come true.  
  
Syaoran ran and ran up the hill, not feeling tired at all. He saw a fleck of something in the corner of his eye, came to a sliding stop, and ran toward it. It was in the direction where he did the spell the night before.  
  
Soon Warui and Sakura came into his vision. Sakura was floating about 5 inches off of the ground, surrounded by a blue mist, in the middle. Warui was kneeling next to her, chanting incoherent words with a deep concentration.  
  
Syaoran approached the scene cautiously, trying to make his feet travel silently across the varied blades of grass scattered across the dirt and dust. He immediately stopped when Warui stopped chanting. Warui's head snapped to Syaoran's direction. He let out a smug laugh and smirked.  
  
"So you found me. I see you tried to cast one of your puny spells on me. I didn't think you expected for me to brush it off so quickly; so easily. I can't believe that you thought that your little magic trick would work on me," Syaoran clenched his fists until his knuckles grew white,  
  
"What did you do to Sakura, you coward?!" Warui let out another gruff laugh, and smirked,  
  
"Oh, I just put on a small spell on her so I would have control over her forever, and forget you also," Warui smiled at Syaoran, "Oh yes, and I still have to thank you for preparing all I needed for this spell to work beforehand," Syaoran just stool there, disbelieving. It was *his* fault that Sakura would be under his spell forever. He winced at all the things that Warui would do to her...  
  
"You pervert! Not to mention idiot. Sakura can still overcome your spell, you have not thought about how much power she contains! If she was at her strong point, this spell wouldn't even effect her!" For a second, Warui's eyes flashed with bewilderment, but that quickly passed as he maintained his cool.  
  
"Of course I considered that, but Sakura is not in the position to overcome me. I am still too powerful for her, and you as well. Now it's a matter of time until she comes out of her sleep, and then she will pick me over you."  
  
~Where the REAL Sakura has been for the past week and a half, in Sakura's POV~  
  
I woke up from a strange dream. It was where I was stuck in a camp with a guy named Warui, and he was my 'boyfriend. How ubsurd! Boys stink!  
  
I got out of bed and laughed. It was the summer time, and I had no school! I could still have fun without my friends, although it did bring a pang to my heart. It was kind of lonely without them, but oh well! Strangers are friends you never met, ne?  
  
I hop/skipped downstairs. Today my stupid brother couldn't call me late today, even though it was 10:00!  
  
I followed the scent of pancakes to the kitchen where my dad was at the stove, cooking pancakes, and my brother was at the table reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well? If a log sleeps well..." Stream erupted from my ears as I stamped my foot against the floor, creating small cracks in the marble floor.  
  
"Shut up onii-chan!" I grumbled as I walked to my chair and sat down, as my dad put a steaming plate of pancakes in front of me. I licked my lips and dug in.  
  
"Mmmmm... this is good," I said with a mouthful of pancakes. Father smiled, and opened his mouth to speak,  
  
"Sakura, what are you going to do this summer?" I don't know why, but something clicked in the back of my mind,  
  
"I'm going to a camp, right?" Touya and Dad raised an eyebrow,  
  
"No, I never heard anything about a camp, do you want to go to one, Sakura?"  
  
"Never mind, Dad! I just got mixed up with a dream that I had last night."  
  
"Time to *finally* send Sakura to the mental hospital, Dad."  
  
"Shut up, Touya!" I stuck my tongue out at my stupid brother and finished my pancakes. After I rinsed out my plate I ran upstairs to get dressed and brush my teeth.  
  
I wonder what I could do this summer... I could go to some camps, but they'd be no fun without my friends. I could start a new hobby! I could learn how to skateboard, knit, speak a new language, play the guitar; but how would I learn?  
  
I spat out the foul tasting toothpaste and made my way downstairs. I grabbed my coat off the coat hanger and opened the door. On my way out I yelled,  
  
"I'm going to Penguin Park! I'll be back soon!" I don't know what provoked me to go outside, but I did it without thinking.  
  
My shoes made a light tapping as they hit the gray pavement outside my house. I walked to the car door and reached out for it before I stopped myself. Why did it feel as if I needed to be somewhere? I ignored the slight tugging at the back of my mind and walked away; hoping there was some explanation for my action.  
  
*One week later, still in Sakura POV*  
  
The dream I had in the beginning of the week continued on. The 2nd day of the dream, I noticed that there was a guy with brown hair and amber eyes that seemed to glare at 'my boyfriend' all the time. He was pretty cute, and his name was Syaoran, I think.  
  
For some reason, the dream felt more real than 'real life' did; though, in my dreams my actions were choppy, and being forced. Soon, I realized this had something to do with Warui. I didn't even like him, but I still seemed to be obsessed with him.  
  
Last night, I finally realized what was going on. I finally got to talk to Syaoran, and when I called my name, my memories came flooding back to me. Although it was quite a short conversation it gave me the information I needed. Reality was a dream, and I couldn't get out. I wasn't quite sure how I would 'wake up,' but all I know is that even though I was with my dad and my brother, I wanted to be at the camp even more. It was eerie, somehow, living in my dreams. Everything was a dream, and it freaked me out. My dad wasn't real, my brother wasn't real, EVERYTHING wasn't real. All I know is that I WANT OUT.  
  
*Back to Warui and Syaoran*  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura as she twisted in an unrestful sleep. He'd been watching her for ten minutes, knowing that she would wake up sometime soon. Syaoran knew the condition of Warui's spell when Sakura woke up. If it turned out well, Warui would lean in for a kiss, but Sakura would turn away, but the consequence if it did not happen that way...  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts as Sakura started moaning, and started to twist more violently, until she stopped. Syaoran gazed at her eyes; anticipating the moment they would open.  
  
Sakura moaned again, and rubbed her eyes. Syaoran ran up to her, and Warui leaned in to Sakura's face.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Sakura squinted with her eyes shut and slowly opened them. They flicked open for a moment then shut, then opened widely. Warui leaned in closer, so Sakura could feel his hot breath on her face. (AN: Ew.......)  
  
"Sakura, sweetie, are you awake?" Sakura looked in to his eyes and nodded slowly. Warui paused for a moment, then lowered his face to hers...  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" Syaoran tried to shove Warui over, but only proceeded to be knocked over my an invisible wall. In the meanwhile, his face was leaning in closer and closer...  
  
Until Sakura put her hand to his lips and shoved him off. She sat straight up and glared at Warui.  
  
"My first kiss will be saved for someone special, and that someone special is definately not you." Warui just sat there, looking bewildered. He had just failed his life's mission. Warui sat stock-still and finally turned into specks of dust that flew into the wind, only to mingle with more dust.  
  
Syaoran walked over to Sakura, who was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. He kneeled next to her, and tried to look into her face, which was bent over. Inwardly, Syaoran was jumping for joy, but outside he desperately tried to keep his features still. (AN: Sexy features, I might add. :P)  
  
Sakura raised her head, and looked in to Syaoran's eyes and smiled,  
  
"It's so good to be back."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________ ________  
  
How did you like it? This chappie is one of my personal favorites. Anyway, continuing my *other* tradition...  
  
But before that there's something I need to tell you before I forget:  
  
DO YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT???  
  
It's a yes or no question, no need to lie. I really need to know, because it will make a REALLY REALLY BIG difference on how the story ends. Thank you.  
  
Now to the tradition...  
  
Favorite stories!!!  
  
1. Hopeful Wishes| SSCherry Blossom II| 10/10| Extremely well written!!! Got me hooked!!  
  
2. Domineering Revised| Duece of Spades| 10/10| Hilarious!!! I love it!!  
  
3. A Girl for Christmas| Shattered Midnight Dreams| 10/10| Very very good! Nothing less of what I expected from her!  
  
4. Motherhood| MoshiMoshiQueen| 10/10| Wow!! Very kawaii!! Like her other stories. ^^  
  
5. The Journey| GodsGirl7| 10/10| I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!!! She needs to update it, but it's still really really good!!!!  
  
Okee, that's it. I'll post a new chappie if someone gives me some cough drops, lol. Unnnnn... this sucks. Also read my other fic, Closet! ^^ 


	7. Dance the Night Away

Wish 7  
  
Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't gotten any inspirations until today, when I thought of a good beginning of a chapter for this story. I wish I would've made the characters older... oh well.  
  
Oh yes... This chapter is dedicated to GodsGirl7 because I haven't seen her in forever, and it makes me sad.... *sniffle* she's really nice...  
  
P.S. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!! I REPEAT, IT IS NOT OVER! WHEN IT IS OVER, I WILL MAKE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
Chapter 7: Dance the Night Away  
  
Sakura was sitting on the beach watching the waves crash to shore. Her hair tickled her face in the strong wind. She was resting after another hard days work. Syaoran and she had worked hard the whole week to catch up all the training they had missed when Warui had come.  
  
She continued to trace patterns mindlessly in the sand. Sakura couldn't get Syaoran off of her mind ever since she saw that look on his face. The look when he saw Warui and her together when she was brainwashed. The look of hurt and jealousy on his face. He didn't know it, but when she was brainwashed by Warui, she could still see everything that went on in "her" life, like watching a movie in a big black room with big windows. Every time she looked in the corner of her eye, there was Syaoran watching them with that look on his face. Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty, and it stuck on her mind no matter what. At the end of everyday she went to that beach to think.  
  
The wind pulled playfully at her shirt as she thought. Sakura had become rather fond of Syaoran over the short time they had known each other ever since camp started 4 short weeks ago. After they had fought with Water, he had been careful to watch Sakura whenever she looked fatigued. She had begun to see that every time they went up the mountain to train, and she was secretly happy that he asked her how she was feeling, and got excited every time he asked.  
  
Over time, their bickering turned into flirting. Whenever Syaoran came to mind, Sakura couldn't help but smile. Even now, her lips tugged upwards. Whenever they were together, her head felt more comfortable in his direction, and her heart skipped a beat every time he just glanced in her direction.  
  
She knew that her little "crush" was silly, because she was only 13, so she tried to ignore it. However, every time his hand brushed against her's, she couldn't help but blush. Sakura wished that he would give a slight hint that showed that he liked her, maybe even more than a friend  
  
Sakura knew that was impossible. Syaoran was so quiet and to himself. She felt like she was alone even though he was so close to her. Whenever she spoke, she felt like she was talking to herself. All Syaoran did all day was train. Even though he was 13, he was very serious about his training, and rarely ever had any fun.  
  
The homesickness had settled in again. A tear trickled down her cheek at the thought of her brother and father that were waiting for her when she finished with camp. Sakura felt lonely and had no one to talk to. She was isolated from the rest of the camp members, and hadn't spoken to anyone in ages. So close but yet so far apart.  
  
Sakura got up slowly in request to her cramped muscles. She stood up, sighed, and turned around, but an obstacle was in her way. She started at the shoes and followed the body up to the face.  
  
"You were crying," stated Syaoran. Sakura couldn't even argue with him, much less meet his gaze.  
  
"There was something in my eye."  
  
"No there wasn't. Tell me what's wrong, Sakura." replied Syaoran, bluntly.  
  
"No," She started to walk away, but Syaoran clasped her wrist with his strong grasp,  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, please. I may not be the best person to talk to, but I don't like to see you sad all of the time."  
  
"All of the time?" asked Sakura, shocked.  
  
"I've seen you go to the beach every night. I've been watching you. Don't think I don't know that something is wrong." Syaoran's eyes sparkled with a fire in his amber eyes from the burning sunset. The wind rose with the tension, and Sakura felt her heart beat faster. Her emotions were overwhelming her. There was no alternative but to cry.  
  
"I'm lonely." The tears began to spill down her face silently down her face.  
  
"Why are you lonely? I'm here with you, I-" Syaoran immediately knew that the words coming out of his mouth weren't true. He knew that he had been almost ignoring her, and felt extremely guilty.  
  
Her head snapped up and her eyes met his in a teary eyed glare,  
  
"Talking to you is like talking to a rock! You're so solemn that I feel dumb every time I tell you something! I mind as well be alone! Talking to myself is more fulfilling than talking to you!" yelled Sakura in a rage, the tears spilled more rapidly down her face, "Everything I say to you is replied with one word; if I'm lucky!"  
  
"What will I talk about?" asked Syaoran. Sakura screamed out her anger,  
  
"ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!" she sobbed and stomped to the tent and zipped it closed furiously. Syaoran raised his hand after her and began to say something, but put it down in defeat. He turned around and sat himself down on the beach, and thought while watching the bloody sky being covered in a black blanket.  
  
***  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning due to the bright sky. She shielded her eyes with her palm from the brightness, even though the tent was closed. She immediately noticed something wrong. She didn't feel drowsy, it was bright outside... Syaoran hadn't woken her up for training this morning. Sakura unzipped the tent and stepped outdoors, and saw him sword training right in front of the tent.  
  
She stood there watching him train for a few moments before asking the question that was on her mind,  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"I didn't think you were up to training this morning."  
  
"Oh," Sakura rubbed her foot into the ground, "Did you have breakfast yet?"  
  
"Yes," Syaoran continued training. Sakura looked around awkwardly and spoke,  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going to breakfast now," she started walking away, but glanced back. Syaoran was still training. Sakura turned around and continued on her way. A blanket of guilt settled on her.  
  
***  
  
The tray clicked on to the table as Sakura sat down. Her fork played with the steaming pancakes drenched in sweet maple syrup. She rested her hand on her chin and looked at the plate in front of her. The guilt made her lose her appetite. Maybe I shouldnt have yelled at him yesterday, she thought, I guess it isn't his fault that he's so... quiet.  
  
She continued to play with her breakfast using her spork as she thought deeper, Or maybe he's trying to make me feel guilty to make me apologize! she thought desperately. Inside, though, she knew it was a lie. Sakura knew that he felt bad, and training was his way of getting over it.  
  
Sakura picked up her tray and dumped it into a nearby trash can. She was about to grab the rusted door handles to open the heavy brown door and walk out in to the sunshine, but a bright turquiose poster posted with masking tape on the door stopped her. It read, in wavy computer text: Come to the dance this Saturday night! From 6:00pm to 9:00pm. Get your groove on and bring your friends!  
  
Her finger tapped against her supple lips as she pondered her thoughts on the dance, even though the answer seemed almost obvious. She smiled as she came to her quick conclusion: yes. Sakura opened the weighty double doors and walked out with a bounce in her step.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran was busy with his sword while Sakura was in the tent, doing something which was a complete mystery to him. She had been in there since after breakfast, only coming out to eat her meals. Occasionally, there had been shreaks erupting from the tent, which Syaoran could only guess they were from rage of... something.  
  
About an hour after dinner, at 6:00, a zipper being pulled could be heard just above the clanking of Syaoran's sword. He stopped in a pose and slowly let his sword drop to his waist. He turned to the entrance to the tent to see Sakura rubbing her foot in the dirt in concentration as she struggled to put an earring in. She stopped wiggling her earring in her ear and looked up at Syaoran from her eyebrows. A sweatdrop broke away from her forehead as she explained her current situation,  
  
"It's been awhile since I've put in earrings, you know?" she looked back down and continued to try to put her earring in, "It must've been months and months ago; even before summer started! It feels like the hole closed up after all this time!" Sakura looked up again for a reply,  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran was staring blankly at Sakura, trying his hardest to take in her raw beauty. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap top showing a little belly with a skirt that was cut just above the knees that was a darker shade of pink than the top. She also wore pink lip gloss and pink eyes hadow, which brought out the emerald green in her sparkling eyes. Her hair was equipped with a pink flower hair clip that held back caramel hair from her face that was glowing with the fluorescence of the moon, and she was currently trying to shove an earring with a pink flower hanging from a small silver chain into her ear, with fingers that had pink nail polish on her nails.  
  
"Syaoran?" Syaoran's eyes immediately focused again,  
  
"Huh? What?" he said, his face clearly stating that he was too busy gazing at the girl in front of him to actually listen to what she was saying. Sakura looked down to the ground and blushed hotly,  
  
"Well, you know, it took forever to paint my nails, I kept on screwing up! I mean, it took two hours just to paint one hand!" Sakura blushed even hotter as her attempts to ignore the situation failed as Syaoran began staring at her again. She continued to babble as she started to fumble with the other earring, even though she knew that he wasn't even paying attention to a word she was saying and was making it apparent that he was more interested in how she looked at the moment,  
  
"I'm so used to Tomoyo doing my nails for me, so I haven't done it myself in a very long time,"stated Sakura desperately as she pushed the earring through and breathed a sigh of relief and looked up, "Wow, that took a long time to put in. Its been a long time since I've gone out to a party, or something of the sort," this seemed to make Syaoran come to his senses, much to Sakura's preference.  
  
"You're going to a party?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you see the signs on the cafeteria doors?"  
  
"I think I did, but I don't usually read those."  
  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Oh," said Sakura, trying her best to not sound disappointed. She failed miserably. Syaoran hastily tried to make an excuse,  
  
"You don't want me there. I'm no fun. All I do is sit the whole time," Sakura shook her head at his excuses,  
  
"It's okay. I understand. I'll be fine alone, okay?" Sakura walked away before he could reply. He picked up his sword and started training again. Syaoran knew he lied, and felt horrible about it. The reason why he couldn't go was because he can't dance, and was too proud to try.  
  
***  
  
As Sakura walked inside the crowded cafeteria strobe lights hit her. The music could almost be heard above the giggling and chatting of the camp attendees at the party. Sakura bounced her head to the tune and walked around to see what was being offered at the party. She felt more alive as she heard the people at the dance talking happily and dancing on the floor.  
  
Sakura turned around to get herself some punch, but bumped into somebody. She followed a long neck up to see a face glaring back down at her. The way that the girl's face pointed downward made her look like a vulture, especially with short black hair cupping her face into a point. Sakura eyed two other girls on either side of her. Both were taller than the vulture- looking girl and looked down with the same pointed glare.  
  
Great, thought Sakura sourly, Right when I'm about to have some fun, I run into a pack of vultures.  
  
She gulped and tried to make her eyes bigger to make herself look innocent,  
  
"I'm really sorry that I bumped into, I didn't see you," she smiled wider at the girl then tried to shimmy her way through, but the other two closed in on her.  
  
"Hey, your that quiet girl, Sakura, isn't it?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off again by the girl in the middle, "My name is Kira, she's Rumi," said Kira, tilting her head to the left at a girl with wavy, short, blonde hair with a rough complexion. Rumi nodded her slightly at Sakura. Kira continued, "And this is Miki," she threw her right thumb over her shoulder to a girl wearing dark brown, curly, low pigtails that ended just below her shoulders with a cold expression on her blemished face, "We've seen you around here before. How come you've never said hi?"  
  
Sakura stood there dumbstuck at the amount of information given to her in 15 seconds before she finally spoke,  
  
"I didn't say hi? I'm sorry... I must've not have seen you," she hoped desperately that the excuse cut it for the group. The group continued to stare at her, as if waiting for something happen. Sakura guessed they wanted a better excuse. A silence passed between them before Rumi finally broke the tension,  
  
"But we've tried talking to you, and you ignored us! What's your deal? You and that man-looking girl!" Sakura gulped. Damn Syaoran and his stupid spell, thought Sakura angrily. He could make them appear, but couldn't make them talk. She couldn't blame him, though, it was probably hard magic that took time to master.  
  
Sakura gulped and smiled like a schoolgirl looking for approval from her teacher,  
  
"I really am truly sorry, its just that we like to, um, keep to ourselves. I don't think we meant to offend you," Sakura battered her eyes, hoping to look as apologetic as she could. The girls faces grew sterner, and they seemed to be closing in on her, as if they were closing in on their pray. Sakura shuttered.  
  
"How can you just ignore people? Especially when they say hi loudly in your EAR?" asked the girl, looking as though she was thoughly enraged, Sakura could see the steam billowing out of her ears, though she personally thought it wasn't that big of a deal when someone ignored someone, at least she didn't think it was *that* rude, "How can someone be so ignorant?" ranted on Miki, "Especially when someone tries to be nice to the other! I mean... just... ARR!" Miki's roar made Sakura step back. The other two girls comforted the third while she breathed heavily.  
  
Obviously, that girl has some *serious* anger management problems, thought Sakura. She tried to sneak away while the group was distracted, but her attempt was unsucessful. The girls turned back to Sakura, all three glaring.  
  
"I don't know if you don't know this, since your just a mere newbie," Kira said the word "newbie" with distaste, making her long face scrunch up, "but no one ignores us, because we are the Clovers," all three of the girls looked down at the small clover pin on their shirts, the trio reminded Sakura somewhat of a colt, "that means, newbie, that we've been here all years since we were five," she said with a superior look on her face, "Everyone is nice to us, and the councilors all love us, so you'd better follow the trend, otherwise you'll be out," Sakura tried not to laugh. Kira's little speech sounded hilarious to her. So what if they were at the camp since they were five? She didn't really care, and she quite frankly thought that it didn't give them the right to act snobby and better than everyone else.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. The trio saw her and glared daggers. What now? Sakura thought, Did I break the "Royal Code," or something? Miki's face grew so red that her acne blended in with the new shade,  
  
"We were going to spare you since you were a newbie, but I guess you're going to have to settle with the full treatment," she said, spit hissing from her mouth. Sakura wondered what the "full treatment," was, judging by the preppy looks of them, she guessed smearing her mascera.  
  
"Whatever," she said, nonchalantly. The girls raised their eyebrows at each other,  
  
"You don't know what you the full treatment is, do you?" asked Kira, with her eyebrows still raised,  
  
"She doesn't know what the full treatment is," replied Rumi for Kira, "Remember, she's a *newbie,*" they all smirked at each other, and Miki broke away from the group making her way though the crowd across the dance floor. The crowd parted for her as she made her way through to the food table. Oh, so they're going to smudge cake in my face, I can handle that, thought Sakura. She couldn't help but feel nervous, she knew it was probably going to be something bigger than that when the volume died down and a circle formed around her and the "colt" when they had mentioned the words, "full treatment." Whispers spread through the crowd like spilt water over a linoleum floor. Sakura caught a few whispers from the crowd,  
  
"Oh no, that poor, poor girl-"  
  
"-They really should've given her a chance, she didn't know-"  
  
Sakura watched as Miki stopped in front of the table and talked to a few people, as if she was ordering for them to do something. Sakura's hairs stood on end as Miki pointed to the punch bowl. She knew for sure what they were going to do now. The three people and Miki picked up the gigantic punch bowl and headed toward her. She tried to back away, but whoever was standing behind her wouldn't budge. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as the group carrying the punch bowl drew nearer. She knew that she couldn't do anything to get away, so she braced herself for the impact with only a few words tracing through her mind, "I wish Syaoran was here..." She closed her eyes.  
  
The cold liquid and ice sent a shiver down her spine as she was drenched in bone-chilling red liquid. Her hair stuck to her face and the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end. She could feel the goosepumps on her arms as she rubbed her hands rapidly against them to produce warmth. Over the chattering of her teeth she could her the eruption of laughter throughout the cafeteria. She squeesed her eyes tight hoping to squash out her embarrassment.  
  
Once she gathered the courage, the opened her eyes, letting the sight of laughing faces appear in her mind. Tears welled up into her eyes as she saw the trio smirking with a horrible triumphant look on their faces.  
  
"She looks so pathetic now, doesn't she?" Kira asked her friends,  
  
"Aww... the widdle baby is about to cwy," said Miki, sneering,  
  
"She's crying too soon! We aren't done yet!" pouted Rumi. Sakura pondered what they meant by, 'We aren't done yet!' She felt her body tremble at the thought of more unbearable torture. Everybody was already laughing at her, why did they want to do more?  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Something landed at her side. The music now could barely be heard as the crowd boomed in to renewed laughter. She looked down cautiously to see what it was, but it was a mistake. Something else hit her head. It gooed from the top of her head into her vision. It was pudding. Sakura realized the crowd was throwing the contents of the food table at her. She was now being pelted with an assortment of food; chip dip, cake, pie, potato salad, jello; basically anything that was sticky and you could grab by the handfuls.  
  
It was when she was almost covered in multicolored splotches and tears when someone finally came to her rescue. The heavy double doors crashed against the walls and a loud voice rumbled, "STOP!"  
  
As if everything was pressed on pause, the laughter and food chucking ceased. Sakura caught her breath. She was so grateful that someone put her humiliation to a stop.  
  
The crowd parted for the person. At the end of the cleared path stood her saviour, clad in baggy dark green pants and an even darker green shirt opened to reveal a white muscle shirt. His handsome features were in a rage, his amber eyes dancing with anger, and his messy dark chocolate hair blew wildly in the wind that the doors permitted inside.  
  
Syaoran stomped to Sakura, who stood in the isolated inside a little circle surrounded with people who's food dripped forgotten in their hands. He drew Sakura to him with an arm around her shoulder, paying no heed to the punch that was dripping on to his shirt. Syaoran led her down the path to the doors, glaring daggers at everyone they passed. There was no need to re-open the doors, because the door holders at the bottom flung down at the impact at the wall, leaving enough space for two people to walk through.  
  
When the pair were outside, the audience chattered. The trio who were perturbing Sakura stood there mesmerized at the valiant apperance of the mystery-man who took their subject away. They looked at each other with a surprised look on their face.  
  
"Who *was* that guy," asked Rumi, still rather baffled,  
  
"Who cares? He was HOT!" exclaimed Miki, excitedly, earning a slap in the side from Kira.  
  
"Shh! You're not supposed to think that since he saved the girl!" even though she said those words, she couldn't help but hide a blushing smile herself.  
  
***  
  
Once they were outside, Syaoran stopped Sakura a small distance by their tent, where they were almost hidden by trees, but the soft glimmering of the lake could still be seen. Syaoran took his arm off of her shoulder and placed both of his hands on her cheeks and directed her face toward his so he could look into her eyes. Sakura hoped that he couldn't feel her cheeks grow hot under his tender touch.  
  
"Wh-why did we stop, Syaoran?" she asked, nervously. She thought that... that something might happen. He sighed,  
  
"I want to know what exactly what happened at the dance," she looked down down at her feet, relived when he took his hands off of her face, though she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Part of her wished that he'd... he'd....  
  
She explained every detail of the dance to him, from when she came through the doors to when Syaoran rescued her. He just nodded as she spoke to him, reminiscing the events of the dance. Sakura looked down at her feet through the whole process, too embarrassed to look up in fear that he would see her tinted cheeks.  
  
When she finished describing her terrible night to Syaoran she grew quiet and an awkward moment passed between them, letting the dull boom of a slow song from the gym fill the empty silence.  
  
Sakura dared to look back up at him again. When her eye met his, she saw the moonlight dance in his eyes, and a mischevious glint in his eyes. A shiver was sent down her back. Syaoran finally began to speak with a slight smirk and a slight wiggle of his eyebrows,  
  
"Why did you go to the dance in the first place, Sakura?" she was taken aback by his question. It wasn't what she expected to hear from him, especially with that look on his face. She dug in her mind for an answer that didn't sound stupid,  
  
"Well, I guess I went there to maybe make a friend or two, and," she paused, thinking twice about what she was going to say next, "and I kind of wanted to dance, too," she blushed, embarrassed. He smiled down at her, and Sakura blushed even harder and squirmed a bit under his gaze.  
  
"You know that you have a friend," he smiled even wider, "but you never got to dance, did you?" She shook her head a little, having a clue what he was getting at,  
  
"No..." Syaoran held out his hand, mentioning for her to take it. She looked down at his hand and back at his face questioningly.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" Sakura tucked her lips together to hide her wide smile, only to fail miserably. She nodded slowly and took his hand tenderly. Syaoran put his arm around his waist and pulled her close while she placed her hand on his neck.  
  
The couple danced slowly under the moonlight, no longer paying attention to the music that changed from a slow beat to a fast beat. Sakura put her head on his shoulder, taking him by surpise. When he got over it, he put his head on her's, taking in the scent of her cherry scent shampoo.  
  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" he whispered in her ear. She shuttered when she felt his breath in her ear.  
  
"But, I'm absolutely covered in sticky red punch and-" Syaoran chuckled and interrupted her,  
  
"You know what I mean, Sakura, you look nice with or without red punch," Sakura grew hot. They didn't speak for the rest of the night, enjoyingl the silence.  
  
As they danced on throughout the night in slow circles, Sakura wished that she could stay like that forever.  
  
***  
  
I'm very pleased with this chapter!! I didn't make it as long as I wanted, but I'll live! I finally got through it. *pant pant* I think I got too many reviews for this story... sooo please give me MORE!! HAhahahahah, I'm review-greedy!!! Feed me with reviews!! Their the fire that keep me going on... *starts singing Michelle Branch* and then there's you, when I'm alone, and there's no other person in the world.... Or at least I think that's how it goes.  
  
Anyway... here are the recommendations.... if I can find more stories!!  
  
1. A Girl for Christmas | I'm not going to rate them anymore, all the ones I write here are good!! | Shattered Midnight Dreams | HILARIOUS!! Good if you like E/T romance more than S/S romance. (Hahaha.... have you noticed? E/T? ET? Extra Terrestrial! Hahaha...)  
  
2. False Face, Hidden Heart | Foxtails | I LOVE the drama, excellent plot and creative idea! Its an ET story... lol. Haaha.... ET.... E/T... absolutely hilarious.  
  
3. Mischevious Love | StarJade | Funny and Witty!! Great!! Both E/T and S/S, but leaning more toward ET...  
  
4. HEY! You're not the Easter Bunny! | Starryeyedlizzy | Funny story.... The S/S situations always cool.  
  
5. Sakura and the Big Slightly Badtempered Wolf | Star Dragon | All of her stories are HILARIOUS!! This story is no different!!!  
  
I'm so proud of this chapter! I think its the longest chapter yet!!! Well... actually.... I'm not sure if 18 and a half pages is that much, but oh well! ^^ Stay tuned for more... and...  
  
This chapter won't be done anytime soon!! I'm still due for more chapters.... so... I WILL TELL YOU WHEN ITS FINISHED!!! 


End file.
